New Life Huh?
by KageYami
Summary: A regular young man dies in our world then wakes up in the Fire Emblem world, specifically during Awakening. Now he's the tactician of the Shepherds and he has to deal with his new body! Did we mention it's a female body?
1. Prolouge

**AN: I decided to do a self insert for this...I hope I didn't accidentally take anyone's ideas and such. So I hope this is original...sorta.**

**BTW I do read some of the other self inserts in this section of Fanfiction and man are they good! Love how some of them give out a more realistic approach like 'Asleep' with all the deaths! Then there's Daydreams and Nightmares oh man loving the colorful cast of people there!**

**So gonna do a 1st person point of view on this fic so that's kinda new for me! Help me out with the grammar guys!**

**Don't worry 'Hey Father Which's One Mother' is still going! It's just my motivation ain't what it used to be when it was summer. Should I changed the name for that since that part of the story was done after like 20-30 chapters...oh well, it does sound interesting doesn't it?**

**Anyways enough of that fic time for this fic to...start...**

**NOW!**

* * *

**Prologue: Not Another SI!**

"Where am I?"

Ever wake up knowing you somehow died but now you're wondering where you are? Yeah kinda happened to me today or yesterday or whenever I woke up. Last thing I do recall is going home from a friend's party but I had to walk since I was a little tipsy. Luckily for me, the cops were already there to crash the party and I already left.

"W-What happened?" I wondered in a dozy tone.

Oh yeah now I remember! it suddenly started to rain very hard and there was a thunderstorm, now that's just unlucky. I do recall feeling electricity going around my body then I heard something falling down on me, probably a pole or tree, and felt my body getting crushed. Ouch not a clean way to go.

I looked around to figure out where I am. It was a meadow filled with all these beautiful flowers and the sky is so blue. It felt so peaceful, yet at the same time I felt trapped. I can't move my body!

_"This seems interesting."_

Woah, woah, woah! What's with the voice? Is that my conscious or something? I know I did a lot of questionable things but-

_"I am not here not guilt trip you."_

Oh and I guess we share the same mind but he doesn't sound like me. So what am I like some sort of blank slate here or wherever I am.

_"Think of it as a new chance in your life. Your previous life didn't have much and yet you desired more, wanted more. So in a way you are a blank slate, after all you could easily blend into many crowds. So now it's time to find your real self, the real you."_

That sounds...great. I did have a normal life: parents, school, friends, and partying, lots of it. Still no matter what I did, it didn't left me satisfied as I thought it would. A new life here sounds great.

"Alright voice in my head-"

_"Call me Gemina."_

Twin, huh?

"So where exactly am I? Better yet when am I?"

"_In one of the worlds you desire to go into but yet never had a chance to play it."_

Play? As in video game play? I'm pretty sure that's what he meant since I did play lots of video games. So it's a game I wanted to play but yet never go it...

...

...Can't think of anything.

_"Well you just did awaken I'll give you time before the tale progresses."_

Oh sweet flying Vitas! Awaken? Oh please no Slender game! I never wanted to play that!

_"Idiot! Fire Emblem!"_

Awakening?

_"Yes!"_

Oh. My. God! I means Gods! I always did wanted to get a 3DS for this game but then again there was Kingdom Hearts. This game caught me by surprise since not only it was strategy game but you pretty much make your own character! Who plays a a key role in the story! I couldn't help but grin. Hey Gemina mind if you start this story already?

_"Already done."_

I'll admit I never did play Fire Emblem but I do know of it. Blame Super Smash Brothers, I love that game. I do know what happens in the story but I wonder am I myself in this world or did I take someone's body over? Oh great self insert laments don't mind it. Ohs gods please take over Chrom's body, better yet Lon'qu! I never really was the social type!

"I see you're awake now."

Damn never did took note that time decided to move on and I didn't even realize Chrom and Lissa are standing in front of me. Dammit! Wait a minute this is the beginning cutscene so...Dammit!

I am Robin?! Wait that's the default name, I should just give myself a different name here: new life, new name right? Still what should my name be. Oh works perfectly since Robin here is amnesiac.

"Give me you hand." Chrom requested with that smile of his.

As I took his request I just realized how short I am compared to the blue haired protagonist. The top of my head is just at his shoulders! Glancing at Lissa I realized I was around the girl's height. Are Marth's descendants have always been this tall or was I really that short? Then again in my old life I was one of the shorter kids, then again my friends were just really tall. Enough about my height time to live my new life!

"Thank you..." a high pitched voice came out of my mouth,

Wait high pitched, like female high pitched. Despite keeping my smile towards the two royal siblings I was having an inner turmoil. Oh gods did I really turn into a girl here?! Oh c'mon! I thought I was gonna look at least like a pretty boy here! Not some pint sized adorable girl...GEMINA!

...

...

Oh great I guess he only talks to me if time stands still or something. Either way this is technically a new life for me. I smiled at my supposed saviors.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked suddenly.

"No we have only met just now." Chrom answered,

"So hey what's your name?" question Lissa,

Name? My old name doesn't matter now but I always did like my online name. It was so-no still is badass. Hehehe. Still I am supposed to be Robin here so I'll pretend to not remember!

I simply shook my head with a frown and sigh dejectedly. Still not used to my new female voice here.

"Do you remember anything?" our protagonist asked gently,

I gave him the same response.

"Hey I read this in a book it's called amnesia!"

I'll just block out their conversation since it's pretty much Frederick being paranoid...or something like that. Wait a minute I never did say Chrom's name so maybe I should pay attention.

"Wearing the robes of a Grimleal, it seems obvious on what kind of person this is!"

Oh crap these tactician robes do scream villain. Luckily I kept my curious face on.

"Grimleal?"

I stared at the robes I currently wore with wonder. The sleeves are poofy and the hood can make me look evil. Hehe I could have fun with this!

"Better yet do you know where we are? Anything of this place?" Chrom asked me again,

I do know where this place is, it's just I don't know every town and castle. Hey I watched my friends play it but I never really played it.

"Where are we exactly?" I inquired,

"The Halidom of Ylisee milady," the knight answered,

I could sense the mockery with milady, then again I am a girl now. I glance at Chrom for some support since I could feel Frederick's eyes burning me, metaphrically speaking.

"Anyways my name is Chrom," he introduced himself, "This is my sister Lissa and our friend Frederick."

"Nice to meetcha!"

"I would wish to trust you however you are still suspicious."

I wanted to groan really I do but couldn't. I only nodded to the trio and followed them. Maybe it was time I 'remembered' my name. Oh man I can't wait for the irony. Hehe.

"I remember..." I muttered loud enough for them to hear me, "My name!"

"That is good and what is your name?" Chrom smiled at me.

Oh gods, that smile it actually looks nicer than the artworks. Ok this is getting weird I was a male but now I'm in a female body, but my mind is still the same. People would question but I'll tell you straight out I'm kinda bi. I could see everyone as good looking but I did prefer women. Yup had a girlfriend or two but we're just friends now.

Ok enough with my old life!

"My name is Grim-AHHH!" I began to introduce myself until a dang twig tripped me!

"Excuse me?"

Oh gods I could feel Frederick's spear on my back! Oh c'mon I can't even pass the prologue chapter!

"Frederick that is enough!"

"Milord have you not heard of her name?"

"C'mon Frederick put it down!"

Oh thank you Lissa, and Chrom! I felt myself being pulled up and chuckled nervously at trio in front of me.

"As I was saying my name is Grim," I finally introduced myself.

I don't like the attention they're giving me, it's making me nervous.

"Grim it's nice to meet you as well."

So friendly introductions aside it seems like we were just about to reach our first battle. I can already see the smoke coming from the village.

"Chrom look!" gasped Lissa,

Frederick gave me a glare while the siblings just gasped in horror. As Chrom decided to rush in, with Lissa behind him, their loyal knight wanted answer.

"Milord what about her?!"

"People are in danger Frederick that could wait!"

A fine answer Chrom and at least I know Frederick has a good sense of duty. Go after the immediate danger than the suspicious one...I'm not that suspicious, am I?

"What the?"

As I took anther step forward everything suddenly stopped around me. I took note of birds just staying still, the clouds frozen and the breeze missing. I could see Frederick on his horse but he too froze.

_"This will be your first challenge"_

Obviously my first battle, it's kill or be killed simple. Doesn't matter how you do it just make sure your kills are clean and painless.

_"Impressive that you know this knowledge but remember knowing is only half the battle."_

I know and that's what makes me scared. I suddenly felt something appearing within my coat pockets. I rummaged around taking note of a book and a sword. How the hell did I not feel the handle? I took out a...

...

...stylus?

_"Have you ever used a DS before?"_

A few times with my friends and brother.

_"Click anywhere."_

I shrugged but I followed what Gemina said and clicked the stylus in front of me. Suddenly I felt a shiver as I showed me the character creation screen. I gaped at how I look.

_"This is you, in this world."_

I gasped looking at my new self. Yup I was the short one, and my black hair fell down to my shoulders. My expression seemed liked it had no care about the world.

"Woah,"

It was pretty interesting to see your new body. However I did take note how skinny the body seemed to be, maybe too skinny. I decided to click again and now it showed me what was happening at the village, Southtown right? Yup shows a bunch of bandits with swords and axes attacking the villagers. I hated those kinds of people; picking and attacking those who are weaker than them. They should pick someone their own size...not me.

_"Play your part well, young one."_

I rolled my eyes at the young one. Let's see I was twenty when I did die but I'm mentally seventeen...forever. A part of me never wanted to admit I am an adult so that's why I picked the age before I am considered an adult. Then again my body does look like a teenager so it looks like I get to live longer.

"Looks like they'll need my help."

As I took my first step everything was moving again. The birds flew fast, clouds wondered away and the breeze was blowing against my hair. This will be my new life, a new chance, a new me.

* * *

**END AN: Yup new story involving...me!**

**Ok Grim is pretty much me except...she's a girl. Well my online name in PSN (Yes I play PS3, problem?) is Grim...nevermind I kinda don't want my fans to know since my friends list is full. Wait a minute do I even have fans?**

**...**

**So you will actually see how I deal with situations and such. Mmmm could be interesting am I right?**

**What else..oh yeah! Pairings...I'll plan it as I go, or do you guys have suggestions and such.**

**Unlike 'Hey Father, Which One's Mother' this will be a little more on the serious and dramatic end of things. There will still be funny moments I guarantee you, but this is it for now. Enjoy your day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Next chapter of this.**

**I don't know what to say up here...I'll figure it out at the bottom.**

**So...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A lot of Blood**

I had the strongest urge to barf right now. Call me a weakling, coward or whatever insult you got to put out, I don't care. When you see what I see you'll understand.

"S-So much blood..." I whispered,

This is what the military has to deal with at a daily basis? I commend them for having strong wills or strong stomachs. Lines of villagers, whether they be men, women and even some children, are all being cleaned by the survivors for proper burial later. I took note of Lissa using her staff to heal some of the injured.

"Grim you're here!" she gasped, while concentrating on her role.

I simply nodded and looked at the blonde's solemn expression: it wasn't the first time she saw this.

"Where's your brother and that knight?" I asked.

"They gathered the rest of the militia and are planning on driving the bandits out of here," she answered, "Once I'm done I'll have to join them to make sure they could still fight."

I nodded and went on ahead. The urge of barfing my stomach's contents was impossible since I realized my new body did not eat for so long. I groaned in frustration due to my predicament but I took note of some armed men waiting.

"Milord a Grimleal!"

I felt a strong shove from my back and took note of some militia, with spears, glaring at me. Oh c'mon I won't even participate in my first battle! I gulped due to how many spears were aimed at me!

Suddenly a familiar looking white cape stood in front of me.

"Enough!" Chrom shouted at the men.

Then Frederick offered his hand and I nodded in thanks. Wow he could be a gentleman if he's not pointing his spear at you!

"What are you doing here, Grim?" asked Chrom.

Seeing as everyone's eyes were on me, I gulped nervously.

"I came here to help," I answered but I faltered a bit, "But I never took a life."

Frederick and Chrom gave me understandable nods and I could tell they were going to tell me to stand back. Before they could say anything, I felt a strange sensation around me.

"What the?" I gasped,

Suddenly I could see so much more! Chrom and all of them were glowing blue. I could also see their conditions and stats. Sheesh most of the militia are injured but I could see their determination. Then at a distance I could see many spots of red glowing; must be the bandits. Their condition seemed to be tired for carrying all that loot and pillaging this place.

"Chrom I can see everything," I said,

"What do you mean?" he asked me,

"Those bandits they're skilled in axes and tomes but they're fatigued right now!" I explained, still surprised on what I'm seeing, "They're slowing down thinking they drove off all the militia and are taking everything they can!"

The other soldiers around me had narrowed down eyes and began their charge. Oh great I wonder how this would end.

"Wait!" Chrom ordered but none of them listened, "Gods!"

"It would make sense those rogue are taking what they had raised and earned for years, milady what is our plan?" Frederick requested me.

Oh great time to be all tactician and such. I analyzed the two guys in front of me: Chrom is very skilled with the blade but not as versatile and lethal as Frederick. Now I see why everyone used him on the hardest difficulty. I could even see myself: tome and sword but of course I'm not as skilled as them.

"Looks like the militia drove off most of them but there are still some bandits lurking and it looks like the leader is making a mockery of this place," I explained to them.

"Chrom, Frederick where are the rest of the militia?!" Lissa wondered as she arrived.

I quickly explained the situation to the girl and realized her determined eyes.

"I wish I could fight," she muttered,

Don't worry Lissa, whatever that item is that let us promote or change classes I'll give it to you right away! Or Frederick could train her with an axe or spear.

"Alright here's the plan..."

It was pretty simple I decided to pair with Chrom, while Frederick tanked for us. Meanwhile Lissa stood back so she could heals any injuries. Charging through the market place Frederick impaled one of them with a spear while the other was still recovering, that left Chrom and I to handle him.

"Let me," I requested,

Chrom gave out a trusting smile at me, and I had the strongest urge to blush. Oh gods no wonder my female friends fangirled him, he's good looking but him smiling makes him more appealing! I'm still a guy by heart! This is so awkward! Oh gods then there are more of them: Lon'qu, Stahl, and even Gaius. Oh great stupid female...thing...female things that make me feel like this!

"You shoulda hide when ya got the chance little one!" the brigand snarled,

Oh gods his eyes were eating me from the inside out. Jeez he's very...eager.

I drew out my sword while Chrom had my back. He charged in first with his tremendous axe but my new body is much more faster and a smaller target, so I was able to dodge it so easily. Then with him confused, I quickly gathered dirt and threw it right at his eyes.

"Gaah!"

With his quick confusion I quickly thrust my bronze sword right into his chest. He gave out a gasp and began to breath harshly. Oh crap not a quick kill! It was agonizing enough the blade was still in his chest but it had to be more painful when I attempted to pull it out of him.

Oh man I am not a sadist who takes pleasure in people dying slowly! Unless I really hate the person. Still he didn't deserve that! It's hard enough this sword does feel heavy! Damn this body, I gave up muscle for speed!

I stopped trying to pull out the moment he stopped breathing. I tried to let go of my sword, I really did but my hands were grasping it like a lifeline! Why can't I let go!

"Relax Grim, deep breaths," Chrom's hands were on top my trembling ones, "Calm down."

How the hell could I calm down once I killed a person! Granted he probably deserved it but I never imagined I had to take one. Normally people should break down and start to cry but me I just stood there realizing something.

How it was so easy to do at the moment. To take a life and not worry about it, it's scary to know.

"I-I think I gonna be sick," I muttered in a daze,

Luckily for me, Chrom and Frederick didn't need my instructions after that. While Lissa stood back with me, I took note how the two men simply mowed everyone down with ease.

I looked at our current conditions: it says I am perfectly fine no injuries, Chrom and Frederick suffered a few scratches while Lissa is just tired. I guess it doesn't take count on how sick I must feel.

The surviving villagers thanked us and offered us a place to stay. Knowing the story, we refused, with Lissa complaining at the side.

"Are you sure, your friends looks like she will collapse.," the elder pointed at me.

Oh great way to put me in the spotlight. I gave out a smile to the villagers.

"D-Don't worry, don't waste your resources on us," I breathed out, "Use it to restore your homes."

Oh man I don't know what came over me but I did feel the hard cold ground.

_"Hmph it could have been worse."_

Thanks Gemina I definitely needed that support. I'm guessing I am asleep or something?

_"You are being carried by the knight and they all seemed worried about you." _

So got their trust already? Sweet. I guess Chrom's gonna hunt for some bear meat and...

...

...

I am so hungry!

_"But it's bear."_

I don't care if it's fox or even platypus, I have to eat something! Hungry stomach means I can't think straight-Oh wonder how Sumia would look with Lon'qu, hehe.

_"It's impossible."_

Shut it Gemina! I will ship whoever I want and I wanna ship two adorkable people together! Why can she only marry: Gaius, Frederick, Henry and Chrom?!

_"Don't ask me."_

Well too bad I'm asking you! Black haired Cynthia would probably kick as much ass as a Lon'qu fathered Severa! Better yet why are Bassilo and Flavia not able to marry each other?!

_"Time to wake up."_

Wake up? Oh yes something to eat!

The first thing that came into my mind was the current scent I was smelling. It didn't smell appealing but it did smell edible. The next thing was my stomach growling very loudly which caught the attention of my new companions.

"Here, take it," someone offered my some meat on a stick.

Probably the bear but man I wonder how it taste-

HOLY NAGA AND GRIMA IT'S SO GOOD!

"Uh Grim?" Lissa asked me,

Quiet girl, I'm too hungry to care.

"Milady," Frederick called me,

Nom nom nom, holy crap a little too chewy but does it taste good!

"Another one?" Chrom offered,

Yes Chrom! I love you!

...

...

I lost count how much I ate but at least my stomach is satisfied. I sighed contently and stared at everyone that seemed to be surprised.

"By the gods Grim you ate like half the bear!" gasped Lissa,

"Your appetite is heavy," Frederick said, "It reminds me of one of our companions,"

Oh great! Does Stahl really eat that much?

"See I'm not the only one who loves bear meat," beamed up Chrom,

Realizing everyone's attention was on me, I quickly put up my hood to cover my embarrassed face.

"S-Sorry!" I apologized,

Oh man, I was such a big eater in my old life and I'm still one here! Wait a minute, maybe it was because this body was just really hungry. Yeah that makes sense.

"It's alright, it seems like you haven't eaten for a while," Chrom chuckled, "Don't be shy we're friends here. Even Frederick sees you as a friend."

"Milord she has saved the town but who knows what she could be plotting," the knight explained.

Well that escalated quickly.

"You know you should discriminate people just because of their name or origin," I described,

OH man it's so tempting to say...

Screw it I'm saying!

"It's not like my name is close to an evil god or something," I shrugged.

Everyone's eyes widened from my words and there was awkward silence. Yup way to kill the mood Grimmy but hey it's what I do.

"Uh Grim your name is..." started Lisaa,

"Have you not heard of the two legendary dragons? The Fell Dragon and Divine Dragon?" Frederick asked me,

"I told you I don't remember much, besides my name," I answered.

So they decided to summarize what happened between Naga and Grima. I was just nodding my head from their story but then I realized how tired I seemed to be.

...

...

It was such a lovely sleep since Gemina didn't bother to converse with me.

_"You thought wrong."_

Why did I jinx myself?!

_"Your next trial approaches and this one should be interesting."_

Is it gonna be a reoccurring gag that you say the next 'trial' would be 'interesting'?

_"Perhaps. The knight is waking you up and the woods are on fire"_

That power nap sure felt good but man it's pretty hot. I smell something burning. Oh gods!

"Frederick!" I shook the man,

As his eyes opened he quickly got on his horse.

"Dammit Chrom and Lissa are not here!" I cursed,

I suddenly felt myself being lifted up and the next thing I'm looking at was Frederick's blue armor.

"It would be faster to keep an eye on you like this," he explained himself,

Is Frederick tsundere? Oh gods I should pair him and Cordelia up! So Severa would make much more sense!

"Y-Yeah," I nodded, still trying to wake up.

Oh man when I'm just waking up my mind is not set straight. Just like when I'm hungry, I can't think straight.

"Hey Freddy, I see blue and yellow over there!" I giggled as I pointed at a random direction,

Well there is a lot of red and orange around us but seeing a little speck of blue did help! No seriously it's like finding something monochromatic in a black and white picture.

"That they are, and don't call me that," he sighed,

Yup so tsundere!

Regrouping with Chrom and Lissa, I realized we were now fighting risens! I mean undead warriors or zombies that can use weapons. Whatever they're called, they are gonna die, again!

Wait a minute isn't this when the new units arrive?

"Captain Chrom!" a new voice, for me, was heard,

I can hear the horse galloping, at the same, some footsteps trailing behind.

"Hold milady!"

Holy crap he does have a french accent and I bet those fangirls are oozing about that as much as Inigo's deep smooth voice.

Ignoring the little banter they had, I instructed Virion and Sully to hold the fort, literally. Well Virion could snipe those pesky weapon holding zombies but once they charge in Sully could cover him. Yup teamwork, I love it!

My other instructions are simple, while Frederick forces them into one secluded position, I would have my tome ready to do massive damage. Then Chrom could take out whoever survives!

Of course Lissa is by the fort so she could have Sully dash us, if any of us got injured.

"Now!" Frederick drew out the signal,

I smirked and had a strong urge to twirl.

"Checkmate!"

A strong blast of lightning came forth and electrocuted the pile of risens.

I suddenly hear Chrom's battle cry.

"Your end has come!"

Wow I gave those surviving risen some credit, they could take a lot of damage! Then I realized something, when there's risen there is the risen chief. It should stick out.

Wait why do I smell really bad breath?

...

...

I-Is that a hand going through my shoulder?

T-That's a lot of blood!

I could feel my breathing going irrational. I-I have to alert them!

"C-Chrom, Frederick h-help!" I cried out.

Oh man this hurts like crazy! Seriously how do people handle this or am I just a baby? I always did avoid fights or accidents, never broke bones or limbs in my old life. Well this is a new experience.

"Hold one Grim!" Chrom held me in his arms,

So where's the cheif? Oh wait Frederick and Virion are chasing him off. Well Virion does hate it when girls do get hurt and I am in a female body. I smiled at him, jeez Chrom really is a nice guy.

"Right," I said quietly as my vision turned dark.

"Don't worry Grim i got you!"

Was that Lissa's voice? Sheesh she's pretty nice too, just like her family.

Speaking of family, I wonder how they're coping with my death.

_"I thought you're not worry about your old life?"_

It's my family, no matter where we are we'll always be family. Sorry mom, dad for not giving you grandchildren. Sorry little brother for not living up to your expectations.

_"If it makes you feel better, all the people you've met in high school came to your funeral. You left a better impact on them than you think you did."_

Thanks Gemina, means a lot and I'm glad.

_"Anytime."_

Who never thought darkness could feel so comforting.

_"It may be darkness but it isn't evil right away. It is the person that determines it's alignment not the power."_

So true.

_"Don't worry you will wake up once you reach Ylisee."_

I owe you Gemina.

* * *

**END AN: Yup I went through the first two battles; just like that!**

**What do you think?**

**Story progressing too fast?**

**Oh yeah reviews...should I really respond to them? I know it makes it feel like you guys could slightly influence on what I do, but then again it is my story so I could do whatever I want. Well what should it be? Should I PM you guys or just respond via here? Well I'm going to have to if it's a guest account.**

**Anyways next chapter shows how Grim would cope with killing.**

**In my story all this chapter happened in one day to like really early morning. Hmm I am so skipping the two year time skip. Yup already calling it out! Enjoy your day!**


	3. Chapter 2

**EDIT 09/23/13: Ughhh so did not spell check and all that kind of editing, did some of them now.**

**EDIT 09/24/13: EPIC FAIL! Corrected my first edit. LOL**

**AN: Mmm glad to know people are getting interested and entertained by this story! :D**

**Well**

**Let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Counting Sheep**

Who never thought the wooden floors of a wagon would fell so comforting! Oh man this pillow here feels so soft!

...

Too soft...

Am I feeling someone's nose?

"Chrom! Undergarments! Chrom's in undergarments!"

Lissa?

I slowly opened my eyes and realized what I was touching. I had the blonde's nose getting pressed by my hands.

Ha irony beat that!

"G-Grim!" she whined while I apologized,

We both quickly giggled at our little incident and both had grins on our faces. I'll admit Lissa's is very cute and I got a thing for anything that's cute. I just stand there and be amazed on how huggable this cute something could be.

"Lissa hug!" I smiled,

Best thing about me is easy female friends and they don't say no when I ask for a hug. Hehehe...

...

I'm a guy at heart, don't judge. You know what just judge however you want! I don't care!

She suddenly crushed me and I realized how light my body seemed to be since, she lifted me up.

"Jeez Lissa you could probably carry an axe or something." I gasped for air,

Then I realized what is the equivalent to a man's shame when it comes to a woman. I could feel them alright, but mine they're...

...

...

not even existent. Well better than being reincarnated as busty as Tharja and all but...

...

C'mon! I look so younger in this world! I bet my mental age is much younger than seventeen. Dammit it all!

"So Grim how old are you exactly?" Lissa wondered,

"I dunno but I look around your age don't I?" I told her,

"Well you kinda look a little younger," she pointed out,

Resisting to groan from statement, screw it I sighed. A simple pout would do and a glare, ha I bet I'm cuter than you!

"And how old are you Lissa?" I asked,

I remember seeing an art book showing Lissa as a four year old, Chrom eight years old and Emmeryn as fourteen years old. That means Lissa has be fifteen to sixteen , which makes blue hair nineteen to twenty. Hey I wanna believe Emmeryn is is in early to mid twenties.

"Fifteen!" she answered,

"And already a talented healer." I complimented,

Hey the playthroughs I've seen used her like a lot then one of them, my favorite, reclassed her as a pegasus knight. Then the battles became much easier, well besides Olivia.

"I'm not that good I got a friend that's way better and she loves to help me!" Lissa blushed,

Definitely Marribelle, yup. Who else starts as a healer class. Oh wait she's a healer on a horse! I am changing the subject now!

"Just to make sure I think I'm fifteen too, but maybe my body just looks young but I'm a few years older." I suggested,

"Nah let's stick with fifteen!" Lissa snorted,

Oh yeah she's the one most likely to snort, while Chrom is most likely to break things.

Hehe snort...

I wonder if there are any herb I could use...

...

Kidding!

Then I realized when did we get the wagon?

"If you're wondering about the wagon it belongs to Virion,"

Lissa you read my mind thank you! No wonder this smells like something between cologne and perfume. Then there's some fancy mirrors and oh is that a teacup set? Never was interested in those kind of fine china. Then there is a huge stack of bows and arrows all piled up in a neat fashion. Oh wait I wasn't suppose to know him. Wait did I ever get his name?

"Looks like newbie is wide awake!"

Hi Sully, nice to see you too. She was giving out this smirk at me and I don't know why.

"You got guts kid and you're pretty good when it comes to strategy but your sword hand needs some work."

Oh great, thanks Sully I never knew I sucked with the sword...

...

Sarcasm.

Wait a minute, did she say sword hand?

...

...

"Did I ever catch your name?" I asked,

"Names Sully, one of the Shepherds Chrom probably told you about." she introduced herself,

"And me milady!" frenchie-I mean Virion appeared, "I am the archiest of archers, a star in a neverending play a-"

"C'mon Virion it was peaceful but now you had to ruin it!" growled Sully,

The guy smiled warmly at me and held my hand...

Awkward enough I don't feel a lot about this, but getting hit on in like Renaissance era style I don't know what to say. Well being a guy does play a big role. Probably some poems or flat out saying, I dunno.

"You are a flower amongst all flowers, would you marry me?" he requested,

Oh he's that kinda guy. Even I have my standards.

"I don't really know you and we've just met so I have to kindly deny the proposal," I answered politely,

"So if you have known me and known each other for a long time then you would accept?" Virion's eyes were excited. Not the disgusting eagerness like the bandit I failed to kill painlessly but like a child getting a promise from the parents. It's...

...

...cute.

Oh gods I'm blaming the female intuition of this body, it's effecting my mind.

That bandit and his dying face, the picture is gonna be in my head for a while.

Ok out of topic gotta get back to reality!

"Maybe," I stuck my tongue out.

Who knows who would I end up with. Seriously I'm a dude trapped in a girl's body but in my old life I found my guy friends also attractive. I did have a few man crushes and a lot of bromances, good times. Not that I'm saying my female friends are pretty, hot or beautiful too. I am so bisexual.

"Here we are guys, Ylisee!" shouted Chrom,

Ignoring the rambling mind of my sexuality, we finally made it!

...

...

Wow just wow is all I could say. Meeting Emmeryn for the first time was lovely and man she was very beautiful. Not pretty with a little make up, not lovely with natural looks, Chrom's older sister is just...wow. Can't really describe it but she could like world's most beautiful woman in the world or something.

Well when it was supposed to be revealed Chrom and Lissa are royalty, I swore Frederick had the biggest smirk on his face. Too bad for him, I just shrugged and said 'cool'. No really that was my reaction, no care, no worries. Never really did care if someone was rich or poor.

So right now Lissa is dragging me to the Shepherd's barracks so I could meet more of the cast. Wooo!

"This place feels like a home," I commented at the simplicity of the barracks compared to the castle,

I looked around amazed and-

HOLY NAGA WHAT'S WITH THE ARMOR?!

Oh wait that's Kellam.

...

Now how do people not see him? He's pretty tall, like NBA tall and his armor is bright, especially with that orange. I get he's supposed to be invisible and stuff but...

I don't get it.

"So who's the new kid?" some big tanned blonde asked me, oh wait that's Vaike,

Sheesh his pecs are crazy! In my old life, I never did work out, muscles and all those testosterone work out were never my thing.

"Lissa another companion or is the young woman someone else?" second fancy blondie asked, aka Marribelle,

Do I really look that young?!

"Her name's Grim and she the Shepherd's new tactician!"

Thanks Lissa I never knew how to introduce myself. Sarcasm.

"H-Hi!" I squeaked out?

Stupid self-conscious when everyone's looking at me, curses!

"It may not look like but Grim here is pretty dangerous you should see her when she's in tactician mode!" Lissa added,

"Tactician mode?" I raised my eyebrow,

"Well you act like a completely different person when we're in battle! You don't talk as much, you're pretty quiet and shy!"

I. Am. Not. Shy! I just hate the attention. Besides it gets embarrassing when everyone's attention is on me. I always was the quiet type anyway.

"Then you go all tactician mode and you're all professional and stuff!"

Well when I am with close friends and playing video games, my favorite and daily thing, I do tend to act differently. I guess being tactical here is my new favorite thing here.

"You don't look that much," Vaike observed me,

Strong urges to never let Vaike get married. He's not a bad father in the game but even Donnel is better since he got that one special ability for better stat growth.

"No muscle, no structure and she's not even hot!"

That's it he's so not participating in ANY BATTLES! Is he really just a stereotyped dumb blonde or something?! His confession scene is one of the worst! I hate it!

BAD VAIKE!

In the inside I'm fuming but outside I just have a blank look. Yup I'm that good. I'm calm now and vented out. I'm fine, no more stupid comments of my new body will get me pissed off.

"Lissa is she younger than you?!"

VAIKE YOUR AXE IS NOT THE ONLY THING THAT'S GONNA BE MISPLACED! YOUR EYES, YOUR ARMS, YOUR LEGS, ALL YOUR BODY PARTS WILL BE MISPLACED! MUHAHAHA!

"Vaike how ill-mannered of you! Then again you are constantly a buffoon," Maribelle reprimanded him,

"Grim are you alright?" Lissa asked me,

"Y-Yeah e-everyone's looking at me." I stuttered,

Oh great not only I'm annoyed but I'm nervous. Great just lovely.

"A pleasure to meet you dear, I am Maribelle Lissa's best friend!" she beamed up,

"The pleasure's all mine," I smiled at her,

Gotta say Maribelle is pretty and her legs. Yeah I'm ending my thoughts there. I swear Kellam wanted to say something.

"You seem to have manners but your stance is off," she observed me, "Perhaps some private tutoring would help you."

If I was still a guy I would be grinning but I simply smiled back and thanked her.

"So where's the rest?" Lissa asked the groups,

"Still patrolling they won't be back until a few days." Vaike answered,

"C-Captain did say we're gonna go somewhere once everyone's back." a familiar armored light brunette.

"Hey Sumia!" Lissa waved at her,

Oh and no hello to Kellam? Sheesh!

"Hello everyone." Chrom arrived with Frederick right behind him,

Wait a minute this is familiar...

"Captain!" Sumia said a little too loudly,

Then she was about to take another step, but then she tripped...

...

Nothing in the way she just tripped...somehow.

It's pretty obvious Sumia's got the biggest crush on Chrome and I'll admit they do look like a good couple, however I'm still bothered by one thing. Why in Naga's name does she have limited supports?! Still don't get it, never have, never will.

"Alright once everyone has arrived we will travel to Regna Fox immediately right after." instructed our leader.

"Roger!"

"Lissa let Grim settle down here." he instructed his sister,

"Okie dokie!" she beamed up and grabbed my arm,

Woah-hey Lissa where are you taking me?! There's two separate hallways and a lounge! Is that the barracks I see? Oh the hallways, must be gender specific and Lissa is dragging me to one of the empty rooms.

"Lissa dear would you like some tea with yours truly?" Maribelle's muffled voice came from one of the rooms,

"Later, I gotta show Grim her room first then I'll get some tea!" Lissa answered,

Oh jeez, Lissa you don't have to but I think I can handle myself here. You can go back to Maribelle and have your tea. I'm fine on my own!

...

That's a lie I'm never fine, just a little insecurity when two old friends talk to each other while I'm the third wheel. Yup that's all, nothing big!

Too bad I didn't have the courage to say that.

"Hey can Grim join us for tea? Even Sumia?" Lissa asked,

My eyes must have widened from the princess's words. I get that occasion where people do invite me but I mostly refuse since I do feel out of place. I must have the biggest smile since Lissa and I just met and she's already treating me like I'm one of her best buddies.

"They are most welcome!" Maribelle answered back,

A bigger smile form out and I think I can barely see anything.

"Woah Grim are you ok?" gasped blondie,

Oh Lissa you don't know how happy I am right now. Looks like this new life wouldn't be so bad, afterall.

"It's nothing,"

It's not nothing. It's a new chance for a new me. I knew many people but I didn't have a lot of close friends but here I could feel we're all going to be a close knit family. I just smiled at Lissa while I wiped my tears away.

"It's nothing."

* * *

**END AN: Alright a little more heartwarming and introduced some more characters! Hey just wondering is it alright if I add an extra character n this fic? Gonna play a big role and all. Wait a minute wh am I asking you guys? It's my story I could do whatever, like make Frederick where a pink tutu, right?**

**Well hoped you love the funny segments of this chapter and I have nothing against Vaike.**

**So enjoy your day!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Time for more of this!**

**The couple thing, I already decided and I want you guys to keep on guessing. Just a little mean side of mine.**

**I mean it's not everyone came here for the pairings right?**

**...**

**Oh god.**

**Uhh nevermind just enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Masked Marth**

_"Are you alright?"_

Gemina haven't heard from you since the last couple of days! What's up? How are you? Did you kniw I beat Stahl in a food eating contest?

_"Oh gods, are you alright?"_

Asking me the same thing ain't doing much. Don't worry I'm perfectly fine! Hey look at what I did once I got most of the Shepherds!

_"You promoted Chrom and Lissa already?! That escalated quickly. How did that happen?"_

Let's just say there was this once underground farm with a french Anna and a lot of them wondering why they're there. On the downside we got no healers, since I kinda did wanted Lissa to a pegasus knight.

_"Meanwhile prince blue here is already a great lord with Aether and Rightful King?! Was he the only one that kept on killing?!"_

Are you Gaius?

_"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"_

No need to yell sheesh, and yes Chrom is killstealer. You know Frederick and I were taking out this one big risen but then Chrom just swooped in with Sumia and one slashed the thing! Then he said something like" No one can stop me!"

_"No I am not Gaius, and who is Chrom close to right now?"_

Well he did see me naked, Sumia baked him another pie, Maribelle wants him to go over protective, and Sully had a intense spar with him.

_"So all of you are kinda close. Wait a minute he saw you naked?!"_

Well brutal honesty aside, Chrom didn't see anything, since there is nothing to see!

_"When I see that man I'm gonna give him one Grima of a lecture!"_

Gemina you're actually in this world? Are you one of the Shepherds? If not will I meet you?

_"Yes I was born here. No I am not one of the Shepherds and yes you will meet me eventually, but not too soon."_

By the way I'm gonna fight Lucina and her dandy crew for Flavia!

_"Well you guys are gonna mow through it with ease. Wait someone's touching me, ahhh!"_

Gemina?

_"Oh gods! Not there! Sorry Grim gotta cut off the link!"_

Was it me or was Gemina impatient and out of character? Or maybe Gemina tried the play the cool and mysterious type? Oh well back to my dreams...

...

Chrom stop smashing walls!

...

...

...

Frederick no why did you burn the forest! Yogi lived there!

...

...

...

"A-Ah e-excuse me. Sorry to wake you."

Sheesh someone's really shy or has no social experience at all. I have plenty enough to talk my way out of things but not enough to keep a topic going. Yeah not a lot if you ask me.

Anyways someone has shaking me from my sleep.

"K-Khan Basilio t-told me to e-escort you t-to your side!"

Wow what a squeaky voice and it's very cute as well. Wait a flying manakete, there's only one person that constantly stutters and apologizes!

Opening my eyes the first I noticed were sparkles? Oh wait I see a lot of pink, white and black. Yup only one person that looks like this!

"H-Hello I'm O-Olivia!" she bowed down,

"Sheesh get some confidence or something," I sighed,

"I'm sorry!"

"And you gotta stop that apologizing."

"S-Sorry!"

Resisting urge to force Olivia into a change of personality! So who should I pair her up with...

...

Which is the best Inigo beside prince Inigo? A lot of choices just like with Lissa. Oh man can't believe their two kids were kinda best friends, or was it Inigo and Gerome? Oh whatever.

"Name's Grim by the way Olivia it's nice to meet you." I introduced myself,

A silent moment came by, and we just stared at each other. Oh man it's as bad as Chrom's C-support! Oh well I'm used to awkward silences since I cause them.

"D-Do you smell blood?" she asked suddenly,

Now that I think about it it does smell like copper, and sheesh why is it so strong?

"A-Are you i-in your..." our dancer trailed off,

Wait a minute, is this one of those women thingies? A lot of blood and...

...

ARGGHHH SO MUCH PAIN!

WHY IN MY WOMEN PARTS!?

"Now that you mentioned it it's like waking up after a bad hangover." I winced in pain.

This is so karma! Probably from jokes like 'I' glad I'm a guy so I don't deal with that Bs', oh c'mon I didn't mean it seriously. Gods dammit.

"M-Maybe you should take a rest." she suggested,

Oh hell no, I'm sorry Olivia I don't care if I'm in my...

...

...period.

"Sorry but I have to, I promised my friends." I smiled at her,

I quickly put on my tactician coat and took note of some blood in my undergarments. I'm already used to seeing my new naked self, not as bad as I think. I sighed to myself and changed my undergarments as well, meanwhile Olivia looked away.

"Thanks for waking me up gotta go!"

"W-Wait y-your s-side is-"

...

...

I did regret what I did at that moment. Afterall I did get myself lost somehow! Hey I blame my lack of directions or my sense of it. Either way I should have gotten Olivia to escort me! Now I'm lost.

"Just lost in this hall with no one to help me!" I sang,

Oh jeez must be that over emotional or change my mood so quickly effects.

"Now I'm gonna screw up my friends accidentally!" I continued my tune,

If there was one thing that people did love me, in my old life, was my singing voice. People kept on telling to go to American Idol and all but I was like I don't want the fame. Not my kind of thing.

"So sorry Chrom, Lissa and Freddy Wary!" I kept on going.

"Be silent!"

A little shriek and jump came from me since someone did tell me that out of nowhere. I know it's not Gemina since we always talk when I'm asleep. There was that one time when time froze but that's it!

"Are you lost?" the voice asked me,

Turning around I gasped on who was talking to me! Oh man it's like a bad dating Sim game!

"H-Hi Lon'qu." I smiled,

Oh man one of my favorite badasses is right in front of me! Well I'll admit he's my favorite since I can kinda relate. A master swordsman who is quiet and cool but he cares for his friends. My favorite part of him: his social awkwardness, especially when it comes it girls. I could really relate! Well it's more like I give out the goofiest smiles and forget my train of thought not the I'm afraid of women problems. Adorkable problems people!

"How do you know of me?" he demanded,

Holy voice! It's so deep and manly!

"Khan Basilio did tell us of how his champion lost, and his name was Lon'qu. So I guessed it was you." I kinda lied,

Well I could say I heard it from the servants and all but Basilio's palace is at the opposite end but I could say I heard it along the way.

"Good observation," he replied,

Oh gods he's like me when I was in high school! Quiet, a few words is just one of them but being a badass swordsman isn't one of them.

"So how did you lose anyway?" I wondered,

"Let my guard down, underestimated my opponent," he answered with a heated up face,

He lost to Lucina and now I wonder how...

...

...

Hahaha!

Screw it I'm saying it right now!

"It's not like your opponent fell on you or something." I told him,

"The other way around," he muttered to himself, but I still heard him,

Lon'qu probably felt Lucina. Hehe oh man can't wait how Chrom's gonna react to that!

Anyways who should I pair him up with.

...

...

On c'mon he's one of the bests fathers in the game! Well besides Donny, whom we got and is a pretty nice kid! I must say he learns things really fast!

Both Lon'qu and I stood there in silence and he started to walk away.

Oh man conversation is over? Well he never was the social type.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked,

A small smile came from my lips and approached him. I meant like shoulder to shoulder close.

"S-Stop that!" he stuttered?

"Are you phobic or something?" I wondered,

"My apologies it's nothing personal," he said,

"So when did you realized I was a girl?" I asked,

You know on our way here, some villagers mistook me for a very pretty looking boy. I wish I was one but no I had to be a female! Bad enough it's an underdeveloped body and not average; at least it's better than being too developed.

"It's strange for a moment I thought you were a man but when you approached me my gut tells me you are a woman." he explained,

...

...

So does he have some sixth sense believing I was a man?

"I believe you would be a good father to your daughters." I said suddenly,

"W-What?!"

Oh man I can't believe I was able to make him react to that! On the plus side it was like around five minutes since we first met.

...

...

...

We finally made it to arena and I simply smiled at Lon'qu.

"Thanks for leading the way and I hope to see you again!" I shouted as he walked away,

He was grumbling, blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh can you tell someone named Olivia sorry? I kinda left her!"

After saying those words I finally entered the arena and realized all of the Shepherds were assembled and watching something from afar.

"Shessh Grim took ya long enough!" huffed Lissa,

"Man and I thought I overslept." Stahl yawned,

"Little tactician is finally here!" Vaike smirked,

"Tardiness is better than disappearance," Miriel stated,

"Such a lovely bed hair from you milady!" Virion flirted,

"Finally kid you're here!" Sully grinned,

"Howdy Grim!" Donnel smiled at me,

"Grim!" Sumia waved at me,

Yup all of them so love me, or at least admire. I dunno. Anyways I realized Frederick intensely staring at Chrom, who was having his duel with 'Marth'.

"Chrom will win." I said quietly,

He simply nodded in gratitude and kept on staring. Wait a minute I feel like I'm missing something or someone. I turned around to see a speck of white add orange. I had an idea!

...

...

...

They did say only six of us can participate, including Chrom and I. So I picked Lissa, Sully, Virion, and Sumia. I ignored Vaike's protests and smiled gleefully.

Ha that's what you get for doubting me!

Anyways got two flyers, an archer, a calvary, a lord and me. Yup still gotta improve somehow. I glanced at everyone getting their weapons ready while I gave my 'secret weapon' a thumbs up.

Let's see, Lissa and Sully got their spears, Virion his bow, Chrom his Falchion, my tome and Sumia a healing staff...

What?

"Uh Sumia when did you get that?" I pointed to the staff.

"Oh well Chrom gave me a beautiful seal as a gift but when I put it on my armor I kinda can use magic." she beamed up,

Chrom you fool! I was saving that Second Seal for me! I wanted to get Ignis asap! but now we gotta grind for another one?! Jeez I'm getting jealously vibes so I just glared at Chrom.

"Do I smell blood? Who's already injured?" Chrom asked the group,

The next thing I knew everyone's eyes were on me.

"W-What?" I stuttered from the attention,

"Milady are you aright? Injured anywhere? Who's the heathen who would dare hit you?!" Virion asked all these questions,

"Grim are you crazy?!" Lissa shouted at me,

Well she figured it out quickly and I couldn't help but blush and play with the sleeves.

"Well I do have an urge to fight..." I trailed off with a grin,

"What's going on?" asked Chrom,

"Grim's on her..." Lissa began but blushed,

"Oh my!" Sumia blushed as well,

"She's on her damn period!" Sully smirked, "I'll give you credit kiddo, you're fighting even in your worst condition but don't get over your head."

I know Sully, I'm not over my head. I pick my battles carefully and killing still kinda makes me sick. Besides I tend to pick on injured opponents...

...

Hey don't give me that look! It may be pragmatic and all but it's survival here and I'm doing whatever it takes it win! C'mon you recall my first kill! Still having nightmares about pulling the sword as blood gushes out. The first thing I did was threw dirt in his eyes: since one the guy was more skilled with his weapon than me, two he can cover more ground sue to his height and three I have to get an advantage somehow.

"You may be good with magic but your sword hand needs work." Sully pointed out,

Really?

"Indeed your sword hand needs work, I keep on telling you to get training from Frederick with that." lectured Chrom,

I'm gonna lose it...

"Hehe sword hand!" giggled Lissa,

The switch is off.

'That's it if we ever met some guy that mentions his sword hand every five seconds I'm getting five gold from each of you!" I snarled at them,

"How do you know it would be a guy?" Sully asked,

"Fifteen from you if it is a guy!" I challenged the cavalier,

"You're on!" Sully smirked,

After that little bet, we finally began the battle. It was a simple strategy really; while Chrom and Sully tanked it for us, Sumia and Lissa would sweep down on the ill-prepared archers and mages. Meanwhile Virion and I aimed for the heavily armored champions.

"Virion that soldier on the side of Marth can you get him?" I requested,

"Already done milday," he smirked,

With a quick shot from his bow, I could see the arrow slowly heading towards the knight. That's the right class name right? I gasped seeing how the arrow directly hit him at the head! Quick kill and it was across the map too! Virion was not kidding when he he bragged about being the archiest of archers.

I took note of 'Marth's' reaction and realized his glare was aiming at me!

As we made it into the center of the arena, Sully and I switched roles since we will be surrounded at this point.

"Surround them!" Marth ordered,

Next thing we knew, more champions arrived from the stairway. Hey no fair, why does Marth get reinforcements while we don't?! Sheesh privilege much, anyways time for the secret weapon!"

"Now!" I nodded to everyone,

As we mowed our way through, hey getting more clean kills at least, the enemy ranks are getting confused.

"Who's betraying us?!" one of the enemy mages demanded,

"I lost my gold!" gasped one of the myrmidons,

"They don't really see me," sighed my secret weapon, Kellam.

I knew they wouldn't notice him at the arena so I literary let Kellam stay at the very middle of the arena and nobody noticed him. It was like he had some sort invisble barrier around him since the champions went around him. Now he's just decimating the enemy ranks.

"Isn't that a bit unfair?" Chrom wondered,

"Hey if they can have reinforcements then we can have sneak attacks on them," I pointed out,

See pragmatic, outnumber them, outwit them and out skill them. Gotta do what it takes to keep everyone alive right?

"Nothing personal," I muttered as my fire tome destroyed a charging group,

"Now I'm angry!" Chrom growled as he swooped down another group,

...

...

...

We finally made it to 'Marth', who seemed so surprised by how many people we killed. 'He' just stood there like a gaping fish while I smiled at 'him'.

"So how exactly did you beat Basilio's champion?" I asked innocently,

"N-None of y-your business!" 'he' shrieked with a blush,

"It matters not Grim, we must simply defeat him," Chrom interrupted,

Party pooper.

"You may have saved my sister's life back at the woods but here we face each other as equals!" He declared drawing out Falchion,

"For someone declaring equal you sure fight with people on your side against someone on my own." 'Marth' retorted back,

Ouch 'he' got you there bluey.

"Well you did have other reinforcements while my side didn't!" I shouted back,

"I-uh...whatever!" growled 'Marth',

So the battle seemed choreographed since the two of them were doing the same exact moves against each other. I'm not going to lie but jeez it looks pretty cool. Oh man it would look cooler if they were doing those moves against like a mob of risen or something!

Suddenly 'Marth' kicked Chrom out of the way and she quickly drew out a tome.

...

What?! You're a lord! Not a tactician!

"Burn!" the masked man screamed,

I don't know what's up but man this tactician coat is awesome! Not only it's warmproof and coldproof it's fireproof too! Yeah my coat's on fire but it never leaves any stains or scorched marks.

"Jeez who taught you that?!" I wondered as I threw my cloak aside,

"My mother!" 'Marth' answered,

Ok, ok which mothers can Lucina inherit from if she wants to go tome. Let's see, Sully and Olivia are out of the picture so that leaves...

...

Sumia, and Maribelle!

Yeah definitely not missing anyone!

Suddenly I realized 'Marth' changed opponents and was heading straight for me! He was holding unto something, something small yet plentiful until I realized what 'he' was doing.

Using my small size I quickly twirled around 'him' as he missed the pile of dust at me! Ha, can't beat me when I already know my own tactics!

"What?!" 'he' gasped,

"Chrom!" I signaled him,

Taking out my sword I was swinging around 'Marth' to force him into my playing field. A smirked came out as my blade was very close to 'his' neck while Chrom's Falchion was aiming at 'his' back.

"Impressive," 'he' congratulated calmly, "If not surprising,"

...

...

...

So after that fantastic battle, which I feel kinda stronger, Flavia thanked us and Basilio introduced himself to us. He was grinning right at me and sheesh he was way taller than Chrom.

"So little squirt has guts, I like it!" he bellowed out,

"Uh thanks?" I replied,

"I heard you were in your time while battling that's dedication," Flavia smirked at me,

"I-I uh..." I blushed,

Flavia is very...feminist on things or maybe she just loves strong women.

"Jeez already met the prince's tactician and I like that group already!" Basilio laughed and smacked me at the back,

Ouch not only from the hand but the floor.

"I-I'm fine!" I screamed automatically,

Jeez I'm acting like Sumia now.

"Anyways here's a little present for you! Think of it as a gift for defeating my champions!' grinned Basilio,

Uh when he meant defeat I guess he meant that big pile of corpses he kinda destroyed. Basilio...loves to fight!

I couldn't help but grin at the 'gift'.

"Y-You!" Lon'qu pointed out,

"Hey thanks again for directing me again and I told you we'll be seeing each other soon!" I grinned excitedly, "Well I meant not this soon but it has to be fate or something!"

"Hmph," he replied,

So tsundere, oh man that adds more to his charm!

"I thought Olivia escorted you to the arena." Basilio wondered,

Ah crap don't want her to get in trouble!

"It's my fault I kinda rushed out when I realized I was gonna be late, even though she did say she'll escort me! Please forgive her!" I begged,

"Hahaha nothing harm came out of it!" Basilio smiled at me,

Yipee Olivia is forgiven and we got Lon'qu as a new party member! I glanced at where he was introducing himself to Chrom.

"Away woman!" he growled when Lissa approached him,

Oh man black haired Owain would so kick-ass! Dammit but Owain can already reclass into a swordmaster, so black haired Severa it is! Oh jeez too many pairings so little time...

* * *

**END AN: So yeah Grim was on his/her period while fighting LOL!**

**Yup made Olivia appear for quick cameo because why not right?**

**So much tempting right? Hehe I should make "sword hand" as a reoccurring gag or smething.**

**Anyways I should mention but I guess it's already told but Grim's stat modifiers are plus for speed but minus strength, kinda mentioned at 1st chapter, not prologue.**

**And yes Lon'qu is one of my favorite characters!**

**So have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Jeez the previous chapter was so long since I attempted at fight scenes and all that junk.**

**Anyways here's the next one and time for some moments...**

**I don't what kind of moments but moments...yeah...**

**...**

**And yes I do skip some the the in game chapters and do a little mentioning of it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Assassins**

Everyone knows it's a good night's rest when yesterday was just so hectic. I dunno something like saving Maribelle from Gangrel. On the bright side we got Ricken! Jeez I'm surprised he's young as me! Well physically, so we both got along really well. Then again he did admit liking older women so, no worries about breaking his heart!

_"Wake up."_

Gemina?

...

...

I actually needed that wake up call thanks!

_"I'm sorry."_

Wait what?

_"Alert your friends, assassins are coming for the exalt."_

...

...

Oh crap! This part! Hey wait this is where I'm going to meet Panne and Gaius! Oh sweet!

Wait Gemina what did you mean sorry?

...

...

...

Damn not good.

So I decided to dress up in my tactician robes and wandered around the castle a bit. I have to admit it's a nice place to live at but it's too big for my taste unless it's a big family and I got lots of cousins then maybe.

"Ohmigosh Grim!"

Lissa thanks for echoing throughout the entire hallway! I don't wanna deal with loud noises way too early in the morning!

"You won't believe who I caught making out!" she grinned at me,

Wait a minute S-Rank already?! Well that escalated quickly!

"So who is it?" I asked princess,

"Vaike and Miriel!" she winked,

Wait dumb blonde and smarty red head? Well there's that saying-

"Opposites attract!" We both said at the same time,

Realizing what we just said, Lissa and I had a great laugh. Sheesh who never thought this girl here would be my best friend. Not complaining about it but I'm glad.

...

...

"Hey Grim why are you wearing your robes anyway?"

Dammit sorry Lissa I have to ruin the moment.

"Lissa we're about to be attack!" I grabbed her shoulders and looked very serious,

Dammit they will all think I'm crazy if some voice in my head told what's happening.

"W-What do you mean and how would you know?" she wondered,

"My guts telling me!"

And I've seen the level, pretty dark. I meant it's early like morning or late night time, I dunno.

"Your sister could be in danger Lissa get ready now!" I ordered,

She was right about my tactician mode, being all serious suddenly. I sighed to myself and I could feel a presence close by. Once Lissa's out of our sights I glanced at the shadowed curtains. I could smell a lot of candy.

"Come out!"

The curtains were staying still and I could feel a breeze coming to the hallways. Yup someone;s hiding there alright and the sweet stench isn't helping him.

"You know I could smell your candy."

"Good nose Bubbles."

Yup I knew it! Only one person would call Robin that and that's-

"Name's Gaius and you Bubbles?" he smirked at me,

"Grim and what are you doing here Gaius? You don't seem like a servant and your clothes do giveaway dangerous." I observed the orange haired thief,

He sighed and grumbled to himself. Gaius decided to take out a lollipop and stare at it.

"Geez Hoods is right, you Shepherds are prepared." he sighed,

Hoods?

"I didn't believe him at first but when he told me if I could sneak in and see any of these so called Shepherds then our group really is trying to kill the Exalt." he explained,

...

...

...

This Hoods person is something.

"Hey look they told me we were just stealing treasury and not killing anybody!" he explained himself, "I'm just a simple thief not an assassin!"

You are so becoming an assassin when I get the chance!

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him,

"I love the exalt I really do, she's very inspirational for even low classed people like me, so I'll help." Gaius told me.

Nodding to the thief, I met up with Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds. After some introductions I started to direct the group into positions.

"Sumia, Maribelle I'm gonna need you two to take separate hallways, ok?" I instructed,

"Got it!" Sumia nodded,

"It will be done!' smirked Maribelle,

As the two rode off their respective mounts I split up the group evenly as best I could elaborate. Chrom, Sully, Lon'qu Miriel and Vaike follow Sumia while Lissa, Frederick, Gaius, Virion and Stahl go with Maribelle. Pretty balance, both groups have one flyer, at least one calvary, one fast on foot, a heavy hitter and most importantly a healer. As for me I decided to personally stick by Emmeryn and looks like I get to meet 'Marth' again.

"Well we meet again." 'Marth' greeted me,

Oh yeah 'Marth' finally reveals 'he' is actually a she. Then she 'brags' on how she could see the future! Yeah whatever Lucina we know-I mean I know you're from the future! Still trying to figure out the mother, jeez.

"Yup and you're a girl?" I asked rhetorically,

She nodded to me and was keeping an alert glaze around the halls.

"No wonder Lon'qu lost to you, he also said something like him falling over you. Makes a lot of sense now." I told her, while I try to hide my humor.

"I-I uh..." 'Marth' attempted to retort but she simply blushed,

Despite the battling happening at the other halls, 'Marth', screw it calling her Lucina, and I were intensely quietly throughout the ordeal. Hearing footsteps, wings flapping, horse's speeding, swords clashing, spells firing, it was all intense. Then I heard a roar and some screams, must be Panne.

Cries of people were heard, hopefully from the assassins, then I took note of a few shadows around the hallway.

"The Exalt's here boys!" one of the assassins grinned,

Oh jeez someone's very...eager. Anyways it was strange to see only two of them were here. One looks just like your typical assassin, while the other is wearing the tactician's coat, just like mine. The other one had the hood up so I can't have a good view of the face.

Then another shadow appeared.

"Gaius you traitor selling us out!" the assassin glared,

"Hey I would rob the Exalt and all but killing her ain't helping," he replied calmly, "Hey Hoods!"

"What you too?!" the man accused Hoods,

In a blink of an eye, the assassin's shocked eyes looked down on his stomach. I couldn't help but feel sick. A silver sword was going through him! It didn't help that the silver sword was now filled with blood. Oh man when I kill with swords I simply look away, not wanting to know what my victim's face was. Call me a coward but those kinds of faces would forever haunt me.

"What meaning is this?!" 'Marth' demanded,

Is it me or is Lucina very distrustful of people like me and Hoods. She's already pointing her Falchion at him.

"At ease, child," Hoods reassured gently,

Well he is a man, but not too bulky or shorty. He seemed like average built but he has this mysterious aura around him.

"Get away from the exalt assassin!" 'Marth' warned,

"Woah, listen Hoods here warned me what the group was doing and he proved it right." Gaius defended him, "I trust him,"

"Who knows maybe you are in this deceptive plan as well." 'Marth' hypothetically pointed out,

Oh jeez I could feel the tension here, what should I do?

...

...

...

Battle still happening but it sounds like the Shepherds pushed them off the main halls. So it's pretty much the five of us, hey I'm not forgetting Emmeryn here!

"Then if you have the slightest instinct to strike any of us down, then let it be me!" I suddenly told the group,

"Grim you are selfless as ever," Hoods smirked?

Wait how does he know me?

"I'm sorry we must meet like this, I wish it would be later," Hoods apologized,

Wait sorry? Oh gods!

...

...

...

"G-Gemina?" I dared to ask,

"That is me," he confirmed,

"Dammit you two I-I..." trembled 'Marth'

Oh gods maybe she's thinking I'm a traitor? Oh c'mon Lucina you're just jelly I beat you with Chrom!

"I need to speak with the exalt." Gemina asked,

"You will do no such thing!" 'Marth' denied quickly,

Both Gaius and I just groaned from the stubborn girl. I could feel an argument about to explode.

"What is going on Marth?"

Oh gods Emmeryn was actually curious enough to investigate the commotion! Well this could be awkward.

"Your grace these assassins would wish for an audience, or more likely your life!" 'Marth' accused Gemina and Gaius,

"Grim what do you make of this?" the exalt asked me with her gentle and assuring tone,

Oh c'mon don't give me this kind of pressure. Dammit I would usually leave myself neutral but I would probably give Lucina the wrong impression or better yet how would Gemina, the one who helped me mentally, react. Gods dammit!

"Marth is clearly protecting you but Gemina here would like to talk with you," I told the situation,

Jeez exposition from me much? Or maybe obvious? Does it matter?

"Then come in and we can discuss," the exalt offered,

I'm pretty sure the reactions are so obvious.

"If anything happens to the exalt I will have your head!" threatened 'Marth',

"Then you may strike me down before Gemina!" I challenged her,

Ha can't kill your father's best friend! Suck it! Wait a minute she will say Chrom's closest friend will kill him! Pfft we technically met a couple of weeks ago, so I'm safe!

"Gaius keep an eye out in our stead," Gemina instructed,

"Yeah sure Hoods, you got it," our thief nodded,

So ignoring the tense atmosphere, Emmeryn's room was decorated and simple at the same time. Makes no sense? Yeah pretty much how I can't explain's how Emmeryn looks beautiful. The room was filled with simple designs but the quality is the best.

"So what is this about?" she started,

"I'll go straight to the point then," Gemina began,

'Marth's' eyes were already stabbing him. Well that escalated quickly.

"How would you end this war?" he asked,

Ouch tough question. It's a war so it's not going to end well for whatever side wins. No matter how much territory or treasures were taken, countless lives will always be irreplaceable. It's these kind of situations I hate.

"Peacefully with no bloodshed," she answered honestly,

Don't we all wish for that.

"If that could only happen, but that solution is no longer available. Too much tensions and biased hatred simply from past misdeeds and different beliefs," Gemina pointed out,

"What are you implying?" 'Marth' demanded,

"In Plegia's eyes the exalt should pay for her father's bloodthirsty crimes, while Ylisee disdains us for difference in who we worship," he continued,

"I only wish that war never happened," Emmeryn sighed,

War over religion, now that's just one of the dumbest things that ever happened but yet it happened. I really do hate war.

"What if the Plegians saw Exalt not as zealous as her father but selfless and wanting peace?" Gemina asked,

Jeez the hallways are pretty quiet.

"At what cost?" 'Marth' asked

It's eerily silent out there.

"Even if it costs her own life," Gemina finished

Thus my silent musing ended. I quickly blocked Lucina's blade with my own. Her eyes were filled with something I would never expect from a strong woman like her.

Fear.

"Why?" she trembled,

"As tacticians we must always see the best and long term solutions, even if it means sacrifices," I recited one of the tactician books I read,

...

Did it sound like that? I don't know but the one I just said sounded pretty cool if it was a movie. Then it would so be like the movie's main line!

Sorry back to seriousness!

"I would do so in a heartbeat," Emmeryn admitted with a smile,

Out of everyone here Emmeryn has to be one of the bravest people I've known. She is not afraid to die for the greater good while here I am doing the most pragmatic things just to survive a battle.

"Why must this happen?!" 'Marth' demanded again,

It seemed like Lucina was at her breaking point since her sword was shaking and her grip weakened. I took that chance to disarm her and Falchion is good couple of meters away from future princess.

"Why what child?" Gemina wondered,

"I was suppose to prevent this!"

Looks like Lucina is a bit on the edge on thing,

"It's always that damn cloak I see! That damnation haunts my mind every waking moment!" 'Marth' held her head as if she was in pain,

Oh gods is she reliving memories or something?

"Every time that cloak appears my plans to save my friends are foiled in a heartbeat! Now it's to save the future and I thought I could escape it!"

So from Lucina's monologue, I could guess she knew more people than the supposed future children that arrived here. Oh gods it has to be terrible form all of them, their friends sacrificing themselves just so they have a shot to save the future.

"That dark laugh, the blood, the claws oh gods please stop!"

Holy Naga and Grima! I never thought I would see Lucina going crazy! Then again the future children seemed out of it but it is understandable. They must be so traumatized they dealt with their problems by the way they all acted.

I had to do something.

"Don't you worry," I soothed her,

She's starting to calm down, yes!

"We're here, all of us." I continued on,

I instinctively rubbed her back and started to hum a melody. It seemed to work since Lucina did finally calm down.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see me like that," she blushed,

You know it's a strange sight for a teenage girl taking care of someone who looks a few years older than me and a little taller. At least I'm at her eyes and then I realized something.

"You eyes." Emmeryn read my mind,

"Yes it has the Mark of the Exalt," Gemina added on, "Yet there are no recordings in the history of a young female with a mark on her eye so that means you must be from the future,"

Jeez way to analyze and go logical on her!

"I-yes I am from a future where Exalt Emmeryn died here in this attack but we have prevented it," Lucina confirmed,

So she admitted way sooner than the original story. Mmm Gemina and I's influences must have change plenty already! When there are good changes there always has to be some evil change as well.

"So either way my fate is to die," Emmeryn sighed,

Years of being exalt must really taken a toll on her. Something tells me Emmeryn never really wanted to be Exalt. Then again who wouldn't after becoming one when only like what fifteen? If I really look into her eyes, Emmeryn looks a little older from all the pressure, expectations and her situation. I commend her for being so strong.

"No I will never let you die!" 'Marth' screamed,

"But what happened after that?"

Geez Gemina straight to the point and no mercy! I bet he would be a really good interrogator!

"In my timeline, the war between Plegia and Ylisee lasted longer and it did not end well for everyone," sighed our time traveler,

She began to explain what happened in her timeline. Everyone dies end of story but Lucina told us how her friends followed her but they were separated when they traveled time.

"So our objective is simple we end this war as soon as we can," I thought outloud, "Still I would rather not let Emmeryn sacrifice herself, if we get the oppurtunity."

"If Emmeryn has to die for this damn war end then so be it," Gemina sighed,

"I accept," she responded,

"So no matter what you're going to die..." 'Marth' trailed off,

"There's a difference, in your timeline her death prolonged the war, but here it's going to stop it," I responded solemnly,

It these decision I really hate to do but there is no choice in the matter. Sacrifice is a powerful word and no matter what it never benefits anyone. The worst part of being tacticians is how sometimes he must let hundreds die to save millions. What's even worst is how I'm not willing to die, I'm still scared of it.

There was deathly silence outside the halls and I don't like it one bit. I took note of something tense coming from the door.

I-I'm trembling, I don't know why but I really am. Something bad is going to happen. The doors have opened.

"Grim," Chrom said my name in a different tone,

Oh gods how much did they hear?

Did they hear our plan on letting Emmeryn die? Well no matter what she will have to die and it's just-

ARGH!

This stupid feeling of helplessness! I know someone's going to die but there's nothing I can do. That's a lie I can stop it but the war will last longer and more people will die! I hate this feeling!

"Hey Chrom," I smiled at him,

"The assassins have been driven off and the leader seemed like he was looking for you," he replied in the same tone,

Fauder, I mean Validar must be so disappointed, heh...

...

Oh Fauder is the japanese or original name while Validar is the localized name. It's pretty obvious why they changed his name.

"My time to leave, they will be suspicious," Gemina muttered,

I never thought I would see someone move through anybody so quickly, but Gemina proved me wrong. He slide through Chrom and the doorway and now it was me and-

Lucina?

I took note of a bookshelf sliding back to position.

Gods dammit, stupid castles and stupid secret passages. Now I'm on my own!

"Who was that?!" Chrom demanded, "He bore the cloak of a Grimleal and you let him in Emm's room?!"

"I wear one too," I replied quietly,

"Because you have amnesia! Because I trust you, you're my friend!" Chrom shouted back,

"So pity is that it?" I wondered,

You know I don't mind being helped but pitying is a whole other story.

"After I helped you from the burning forests, after helping you gain the Khans favors, this is what I deserve?" I wondered,

"Not if it means my sister dying!" Chrom retorted,

I heard so many gasped behind him. Gods this is just not my night. So let's just say I'm now on my own and I'm trembling for what I'm doing.

"T-Tacticans m-must a-always see the b-best solutions, e-even if it means..."

I hated my feelings right now, I truly do. I know it means I'm human, but it does show weakness in my eyes. Tears constantly fall down and I can't stop it.

Here I am potentially about to lose my friends, only friends, here. No wonder I always sought after someone, anyone to hang out. I hated being alone and now here's a chance I might be alone again.

Gods these female emotions are more sensitive than I expected, I just kept on crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I sound awful, just how similar Lucina was when she was broken. I kept repeating the words but Chrom held the same solemn expression.

I lost my friends.

"I should have slain you when I had the chance," another one approached,

Oh great Frederick finally revealing he was suspicious of me all this time. I really should expect this after voicing out my plans. I really should keep these to myself...

"You played the mole role quiet well," he continued,

Why is no one stopping him?

"Your plans for killing the exalt end here,"

I guess I deserve this.

"I'll end it quickly,"

I deserve worse.

As the spear went through my stomach, I looked at everyone's expressions...

Heh nothing...

...

...

Hey the darkness does sound like a nice place to rest. Let me...

...close

...

...my eyes

* * *

**END AN: Yes it's pretty obvious on who's Lucina mother here but let me tell one fatal flaw I got, which I had to point out.**

**I can see some things are dead obvious but sometime there are moments where there is a slip out of your mind. Makes sense? I hope it does if not then...uhhhh sorry.**

**So yup things are gonna be different now me I mean Grim ended up in that kind of situation.**

**So cliffhanger right?**

**Enjoy your day!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Edit 10/07/13: Ummm just corrected some stuff in Grim's roster, and I added a confession quote! :D**

**AN: Oh evil me felt so happy doing that previous chapter! :D**

**So to make it up (kinda) this chapter...ah forget making it up!**

**Just enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Vindication**

_"Sorry about that."_

Gemina, w-what happened?

_"Your mind makes you believe but it never happened."_

Back to being serious huh?

_"Always,"_

How about that one time at Regna Ferox?

...

...

...

Gemina? Dammit he so would cut the link!

What did he mean by my mind anyway?

...

...

...

You know for a dungeon or coffin it feels pretty soft and it smells lovely too! Jeez whatever I'm lying on it's so comfortable!

"W-Where..."

"Oh gods you have finally awaken!"

My blurred vision saw white, so much white.

"Grim, my dear, at ease you are recuperating in one of our fine guests rooms."

G-Guest room? Not after my supposed 'spying' crimes. What really happened back at Emmeryn's room? Am I losing my mind?

"You began to have a cardiac arrest, despite how healthy you seemed."

Maribelle?

...

...

Well who else would speak in a fancy tone like that.

"Even our medical staff and clerics were puzzled, physically you were fine," she began. "It is your mentality we are worried about,"

There's something wrong with me alright! I check for any scars or aches but the odd pert was, there was nothing. It's as if I was never harmed at all. W-What's happening to me?

"My wound from Frederick where is it?" I muttered in disbelief,

"Sir Frederick would never do such a thing to one of our own!" she defended with total shocked, "He caught you as you fell,"

"W-What I-he stabbed me!" I screamed, hysterically, "I-I felt the spear going through my chest!"

When I think about this time I was very glad and appreciative they saw as their own. I loved being with the Shepherds, they're my new family. Don't get me wrong I love my family from my previous life but here I'm someone entirely new. A new start, a new life. I shouldn't be taking things for granted back in my old life.

"I-I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't even scream!" I cried out,

"Heavens no Grim your mind is ill." she gasped, "We heard screaming from the exalt's room and we saw that cutthroat keeping watch."

Way to go Gaius, whatever you did must have left Maribelle a strong impression. Mmm should they be paired? However Lon'qu is funny with Maribelle...

...

...

No time for that!

"Gaius you mean?" I asked,

"Yes," our troubadour sighed , "We saw that hooded figure escaped our grasp, even Sir Stahl and Sully could not chase him. They had mounts while he was on foot!"

Just who is Gemina?

"The masked swordsman vanished into the secret passages but none of our sentinels caught wind of her," she continued, "T-Then we saw..."

Then that's when the accusation began? Where I would lose the trust of all the Shepherds?

"Lord Chrom asked you if you were simply alright," Maribelle brought me out of my thoughts,

My eyes widened from her words,

"W-What?" I gasped,

"Everyone became truly worried for you dear and you suddenly began to break down," our noble explained, "It was a most heart wrenching sight! Please if you have problems you may talk to any of us!

...

...

...

Thanks Maribelle I really needed that. Someone willing to listen to my problems.

"If I only knew what is wrong with me then I would tell you in a heartbeat," I admitted,

"It must be that cursed amnesia!" she glared at the wall behind me,

W-What's going on with me? Is my mind not caring if it's either reality or a hallucination? I'm actually losing my mind!

**_"You belong to__ me!"_**

You're not Gemina.

_**"How would you know? We have the same** **voice!"**_

Distorted voice, demonic voice and very loud. Yup definitely not Gemina, besides he's much more calm than your demanding ass! Unless he's getting touched.

_**"I am despair. Know it** **well!"**_

Omnicidal maniac and what would your name be?

_**"Since that fool called himself Gemina you will address me as**_** Tenebris!"**

Seriously what's with the latin codenames? It sounds cool and all but Darkness? Really you sound like a stereotypical destroy the world villain!

_**"Your companions are in** **danger!"**_

How do you know? Who are you exactly? Why me and not someone else?

_**"Enough, we shall meet in a later** **time!"**_

So loud...

...

...

"Grim?"

"Sorry Maribelle, what was that?"

Wait a minute how did Tenebris communicate with me I wasn't asleep! I'll worry about that later, but now it's Maribelle.

"The exalt wishes to give this to you as a reward for assisting in the defense against her would be assassins."

Holy Naga that's a a lot of Second Seals! Yes, I can reclass! I just had a sudden realization.

"Maribelle where is Chrom?" I asked,

Oh gods please, they must have left recently not a few days!

"Lord Chrom and the Shepherds are escorting Lady Emmeryn towards the eastern palace, which is a couple of hours ago." she answered right away,

Oh no. Gods dammit! This is bad, real bad! Better than days so we could still catch up!

"Maribelle I need a map of the route now!" I demanded with narrowed eyes,

She obliged right away, realizing how serious I became at the moment. As she handed it to and pointed out the path, I realized it looks the same exact from the game itself, but this is no longer a game...

"Damn!" I cursed,

"What is the matter?"

"Look see this ridge?" I pointed out,

I recall at a playthorugh that's where the reinforcements arrive.

"And the cliffside? Chrom and the others would be vulnerable against Plegian Wyvern Riders."

"Excuse me but I believe we are safe,"

"Yes that's what they want us to think," I nodded, more to myself, "They want us to feel secure and no harm would come. They knew security would be more alert in the palace after their failed assassination. So instead they want us to fight in their own terms, where they have the advantage."

Maribelle just stood there shocked by my explanation.

"You really have been gifted the mind of a tactician," she smiled at me,

I would blush from embarrassment or amazement but this is a serious matter now.

"Maribelle did any of them left wind tomes?" I asked,

"A shelf full of them is at the barracks," was her replay,

"And one of the fastest steeds?" I asked another question

"Don't worry dear, I can take care of that," she smirked,

...

...

...

Holy crap this horse is fast! Like almost pegasus fast! The wind is so strong my hood is just dangling at the back, I can't even put it up!

"I-Is that a pegasus knight?" Maribelle wondered a wind tome in her grasp,

I promoted her to a Valkyrie so we got some pure magic here! As for me, well the tactician class is powerful so I'll save these other second seals for someone else.

"Are you sure this is a shortcut?!" I wondered very loudly,

When I meant shortcut, I meant like through trees, bushes, wildlife, and no clear path whatsoever.

"Dear you are talking to one of the royalties most beloved friends," she answered,

"I guess you and Lissa take this path?" was my next question,

Hey fun fact, did you know Maribelle is sixteen? Yup just a year above Lissa and I! I swear she looked older but it makes more sense their ages are close thus they are the best of friends. Still she does look older than her actual age...

...

...

Oh gods no wonder Brady looks older than most of the future kids!

Oh crap her first question!

"That's a pegasus knight alright and I believe she's injured!" I pointed out,

Not really hard to notice the blood on a supposed white pegasus. I also see long flowing red hair, probably filled with blood as well.

It's Cordelia.

"Milady knight!" Maribelle got Cordelia's attention,

As the pegasus swooped down, I just realized how beautiful Cordelia seemed to be.

If I was still a man, I would blush in a heartbeat. She really does look perfect almost Mary-sue line. At least she got flaws like not getting her first love interest and while she has a nice body, her chest isn't.

"I must make haste to the exalt, Ylisee is under attack!" she breathed out,

"Impossible we left a few hours ago!" gasped Maribelle,

"Dammit!" I cursed,

"King Gangrel led his own forces and attacked Ylisee demanding for our beloved exalt." Cordelia explained her tale, "My knight-sisters they told me to warn her, oh gods their screaming I-I can't let it go!"

I know video games could be dark but this is just reality. We can't let go of traumatic events and this was Cordelia's leaving behind her comrades so she could warn Emmeryn of what has happened. Her guilt will definitely destroy her sanity.

I got an idea.

"Then we shall avenge all those that fell," I started,

Taking out of my pocket, was one of the many Second Seals Emmeryn gave me as a gift.

"Let their deaths fuel your strength, use that guilt as your weapon," I said with no tone,

I scare myself sometimes.

Maribelle gave Cordelia a wind tome and she nodded towards me.

As I handed out the Second Seal, Cordelia's body began to glow, like everyone else that got promoted, and instead of a brilliant light; it was darkness. Strange it just felt right for Cordelia,

"Thank you," she nodded towards me,

I made Cordelia into a dark flier. In a disturbing and dark way it does make sense why some of these promotions could occur like: Olivia, she can reclass into a Mymridon since she heard the many exploits of Lon'qu and she wanted to prove herself. Better yet how about Ricken's reclass options; cavalier and archer, he looks up to Chrom and our blue haired prince has the same reclassing options as well.

"A wind tome against their fliers, good idea," Cordeilia praised me,

Is it me or did Cordelia's armor and pegasus get darker? Must be the blood or something.

"I believe the mages within the Shepherds do not wind tomes since they were all left behind in the shelves," I thought outloud,

"We must hurry, I had some wyvern riders that were following me!" our newly promoted dark rider warned us,

Oh now you tell us!

I directed the three of us into the forest and kept on heading towards our destination. I can't believe those wyverns look so menacing but I could tell they are very loyal to their rider. It's a shame we going to have to kill so many of them at the war. At least we lost them and coincidentally we finally took note of the battle ahead of us.

"Oh gods," gasped Maribelle,

"Captain Philia!"Cordelia shouted,

I took note of the battlefield, so many pegasi and wyverns carcasses in the valleys. The riders must have fallen to the chasm below. I could still hear swords clashing, arrows flying and spells being casted. I have to get to the rest of the Shepherds.

"Chrom!" I screamed out his name,

That man has been nothing but kind to me. I can't help but think of him often. Is it strange I'm really losing my masculine mind and embracing my femininity? Uhh I guess it's rare for someone to have a total gender change with no traces of the old gender behind. Yup once i a lifetime thing I guess.

"Grim? Maribelle?" he called out in confusion, "Why in gods name are you here? Your mind is it fine now?"

"I'm here to help and I'm pretty sure I'm sane enough to help out my friends!" I smiled at him,

Taking out my bag, I started to look for our usual spell casters. The battle here is not as bad, all the Shepherds have been holding out pretty fine. I took note of Lon'qu just dashing around the fields while Virions and Gaius picks off the wyvern riders.

They already promoted Gaius into an assassin?! Well that's ironic.

Stahl and Kellam are keeping up their guards for some of the weaker Shepherds.

"No worries hon, the Vaike got this!" Vaike screamed out,

Then he threw his axe but it felt off the chasm...

...

...

Way to go! Sarcasm here!

"Significant other please control yourself," sighed Miriel, "These skirmishes would be much simpler with wind tomes."

That's my cue to save the day!

"Miriel here!" I screamed at our mages, "Ricken take it too!"

Both mages thanked me and battle was slowly turning into our favor. Then something happened I would never expect.

"Sumia watch out!" Frederick warned our beloved falcon knight,

Dammit Chrom I won't forget this!

The great knight quickly shoved her aside as many arrows fell right around his armor! Wow talk about nice use of the back! Oh the thing I would never escept!

"Uh F-Frederick?" Sumia asked nervously while our knight just stood there shocked,

"M-My apologies milady!" usually calm Frederick actually stuttered,

Must resist to say something.

"Something!" I screamed out,

Arrghh that's not what I meant!

"Frederick, Sumia please restrain yourselves until the battle is over!" I giggled at the sight,

Oh man they look pretty good and cute! I can't believe they accidentally kissed each other! I'm not going to force pairings, I'm just going to let things flow to wherever.

The battle kept on turning into our favor with the leader remaining and a few of his troops.

"Damn them, dammit!" the leader cursed out,

"It's over for you guys!" I pointed out,

We pretty much surrounded them, plus their reinforcements are constantly getting cut off thanks to: Lissa, Sumia, Cordelia, for being our flyers, Virion, Gaius, for their bow and arrows and Maribelle, Ricken, Miriel for their wind tomes.

Suddenly the wyvern started to screech and my ears started to hurt. I realized everyone covering their ears while the leader laughed. As the last group of them charged in, I realized an arrow was coming towards me!

Everything felt so slow, my body, my time perception, everything.

Then he came to save me.

"...on...coming!" was what I could hear from Chrom.

Then I could hear everything again.

"Thanks Chrom, now let's end this!"

...

...

...

A battle well fought but at what cost? Their capital has fallen, many pegasus knights died and now Emmeryn will get captured and executed. Dammit it has to happen but I hate it. Hundreds will die so millions could live. Sorry Chrom, sorry guys, I have to do this...

...

...

I'm sorry.

* * *

**END AN: Alright so I finally got something to actually put here besides my ranting!**

**Just me kinda getting into on how would Grim fit in Fire Emblem like her roster description, reclassing options, etc. I know we got Robin's quotes and all but I just wanted to do it!**

**Reclass Options:  
All female classes**

**Barracks Roster  
A supposed amnesiac tactician with little to no social skills. Despite her friendly (and crazy) nature, she keeps secrets probably too much to herself. ****Her combat experience is non whatsoever but is willing to learn.** The most likely to fight unfairly. Born on Jul 21st.

**Experience Tile  
...wait a minute! What was I doing again?**

**Weapon Experience Tile  
****I swear any mention of sword hand and I will go crazy!**  


******Item Tile  
What tripped me?! Oh I think this would help.**

**Asking - Normal**  
**Dreams: So uh what makes you, you? Probably a dream or inspiration right?**  
**Happy: Someone's in a good mood! What happened?**  
**Free Time: So how do I say this? What keeps you out of boredom?**  
**Team Up: I got some cool tactics I wanna try out, could you help me?**

**Replying - Normal**  
**Dreams: Dream huh? Yeah something like that...**  
**Happy: Can I just be happy because I want to be happy?**  
**Free Time: I got a lot in my mind so I'm not that bored.**  
**Team Up: Don't worry no one will beat the two of us!**

**Asking - Married**  
**Love: I-I l-love you (name) ...gods this is embarrassing!**  
**Compliment: ...sorry I was distracted by how lucky I am to have you.**  
**Gift: I-Is that a gift f-for me? Y-You didn't have to...**  
**Promise: Never leave me, alright?**

**Replying - Married**  
**Love: ...l-love you more (name).**  
**Compliment: W-Why now? Oh I don't what to say back!**  
**Gift: It's the thought that counts, right? So yeah, it's yours.**  
**Promise: I'll be here to keep you smiling!**

**Asking - Child**  
**Train: Surprise attack! Kidding but I wonder how much future me taught you.**  
**Concern: Everything alright? Don't worry you can tell me.**  
**Gift: Hey you want anything at the town?**  
**Story: So how was future me? I mean what did you do?**

**Replying - Child**  
**Train: Sure I'll fight, but don't cry when I catch you by surprise!**  
**Concern: Future me raised you well. I'm fine but you should worry about yourself more.**  
**Gift: ...it's the thought that counts, thanks!**  
**Story: Me? Well I had nothing until the Shepherds found me. They became my new family and I would anything to keep them safe. You technically have a lot of surrogate uncles and aunts! About me...let's talk about it privately okay?**

**Class Change  
...why did my clothes change suddenly?**

**Armory  
Buying: So much stuff!  
Selling: Do I really need gold?  
Forging: Maybe I could make a doubled bladed sword?**

**Barracks  
Alone: It's actually quiet, I like it.  
Surge: A well earned rest and I feel ready for anything! I meant some thing!**

**Dual Support  
Ready whenever!  
No problem!  
They'll so regret it!  
It's time!  
My power is yours!  
Outnumber them!  
****We got the advantage!****  
**

**Dual Strike  
Hey!  
Over here!  
Forgot me?  
Surprise!  
****Nice knowing you!****  
**

**Dual Guard  
****Not a chance!  
****Not losing anyone.****  
**

**Critical  
Checkmate!  
It will be painless!  
I fight to survive!  
I won't die here!**

**Defeated Enemy  
Nothing personal.  
Either you or me.  
A regretful end.  
Another nightmare.**

**Partner Defeated Enemy  
Thanks for the help.  
I owe you.  
Just like we planned!  
You got it.  
**

**Killed by Enemy  
...I'm sorry, I failed.**

**Retreat  
That's a little too close, sorry guys I gotta withdraw!**

**Death  
I never thought dying would be so...comforting.  
Chrom: Grim no please, you have so much to live for!**

**Confession  
I...I...My feelings for you are so real. Of course I accept your proposal!**

**...Yeah had free time to think about it. Yes July 21st is my actual birthday!**

**Oh I got something else to say current pairings: Miriel and Vaike, Frederick and Sumia. Those two pairings for now, there will be more! (Pfft obviously)**

**Enjoy your day!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Wohoo! See the bad stuff lasted for like a chapter! We're going back in track!**

**I meant the mood with Grim being Grim! Well besides the guilt part...**

**I guess I'll have to put the married couples as a reminder here: Vaike x Miriel, Frederick x Sumia**

**In my opinion any of the 2nd generation could be great regardless of parents, since it's either their stats are more balanced out or they specialized in areas. One of the coolest things I've seen was a Cynthia fathered Henry, looks cool with the white hair and that vengeance skill.**

**I edited some of the quotes from previous chapter and I added a confession quote!**

**Oh man I can't believe I forgot one of the more important quotes! The leveling up quotes!**

**When Stats are capped: I'm already strong, but it doesn't feel enough...**

**0-1 Stat up: ...I should really pay more attention.**

**2-3 Stats up: Well better than nothing.**

**4-5 Stats up: ****I'll never stop improving! Never!**

**6+ Stats up: With this power, I can protect you all!**

**So is Grim waifu material or what?**

**Well anyways enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****The Long Winded** **Heat**

Hot. Ouch. Burning. Ouch. Sand. Pain!

...

...

...

"Step right up and get your cooling tomes here!"

Oh gods why did we have to get her?!

"Buy one now and I'll throw another one half off!"

Seriously, can she be anymore annoying?

"I'd like one Anna," our lovable green knight bravely approached her,

"Here you go Stahl and here's the second one!"

I'll admit Anna has...curves but jeez I wonder why she's single. Then again any poor soul might accidentally cheat on her with one of her many sisters. Sheesh!

"Hey Grim need to cool off!" she approached me,

Oh gods why and how did we recruit her?!

"I have a lot to make up for you guys!" she grinned at me, "I never thought betting all my wares and personal gold would make me so rich for you guys at the Feroxi Arena. Thanks to you guys I'm filthy rich!"

Oh right apparently she was one of the few merchants that decided to go all or nothing and she actually bet on us! Must be when we saved her sisters around continent or something.

"Sheesh for someone who can decimate foes in the battlefield you're pretty shy especially with that hood on," she rambled on

I. AM. NOT. SHY!

I just don't know how to keep a conversation alive, my best record has to be like five minutes! Well that's comparing me to all the gossiping friends I had in my old life.

Too bad I'm really nice so I said this,

"N-No the hood is actually keeping the heat from me," I muttered,

"I still can't believe one of the cutest members of the famed Shepherd is this miraculous tactician! No casualties, no loses, just keeps on winning!"

Oh Naga, I can't believe she just jinxed me!

Everyone knows if you start pointing out my achievements and skills then something bad is definitely going to happen! Oh gods please not be bad, please just give us Nowi and Gregor already!

"Hehe Frederick I never thought you would be good with animals!" giggled Sumia from behind,

"I only tamed her so I could protect my milord and friends much quicker, but especially you," smirked the now Wyvern rider,

"O-Oh Frederick!" Sumia blushed,

Those two are sweet...

...

Too sweet! Every time I see them they're just complimenting each other all the time! I get it they love each other very dearly but man even I show restrain as in; like this one girl I went out with it looked like we had no interest with each other at the outside but when it's just like in her place or my place we just...made out.

Then our friend discovered us making out and it just got awkward...

...

...

Remember I was guy!

Gotta get away, must go to savior!

"C-Chrom!" I cried out,

"So cute," the merchant chuckled,

"Grim what seems to be the matter?" he wondered,

"D-Do I really need a reason to be with one of my closest friends?" I wondered,

"I understand even if it is just your presence I wouldn't mind at all and I wish to apologize for the other day..." Chrom responded,

...

...

...

Oh that! Oh yeah we reached A-Rank and so I accidentally saw Chrom naked. It wouldn't have been bad if was still a man but it was a moment of silence then Chrom screamed, meanwhile I was wondering what was wrong until I realized I'm a girl. Yeah I stood there shocked and my face heating up.

I have nothing against those hardcore body builders but man those huge muscles just scare me. Chrom's body was perfectly balanced out, not too muscular and not too skinny. It was right! Plus seeing his flustered face was pretty cute!

...

...

...

Am I gay now? Or maybe it's just me embracing my female side now, I really am a girl now and forever. Oh wait I'm bi!

"I-I should be the one saying sorry!" I told him with shocked eyes,

"Well say it?" he teased me,

Oh yeah after discovering how 'cute' I am, Chrom has these moments where likes to see all flustered and stuttering, like Olivia! His face was so close to mine and I could smell his breath! Mmm minty. What is wrong with me?!

"S-S-Sorry!" I squeaked and hid in my hood again,

"Apology accepted," he smiled and patted my head,

...

...

...

"Hey Kellam?"

"Yes Grim?"

"How about you get rid of that big armor and ask Gaius on some thieving advise?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh c'mon you like vanish from everyone's sight! Plus with you becoming a thief or assassin you can really decimate your foes!"

"But my armor."

"Listen Kellam most of the time we're pairing up with our friends and comrade so let them be your armor they will be your armor."

"Is that why Frederick, Sully and Stahl don't have horses?"

"We're on a desert Kellam so calvary has some serious disadvantage here!"

"Did you really have to give Sully and Frederick wyverns? And Stahl how about him trying to use a bow like Virion?"

"He's a fast learner, he'll get it!"

...

...

...

Yeah I did some reclassing for the last phase of this war! Problem? Listen you won't believe the amount of second seals I was gifted. It's like a second seal tree in here! I take one out and like five more come out!

"Grim i-is that what I think it is?" Lissa asked me,

"Your sister gave me this as a gift am I've been using it so much! Anyways how is it being a falcon knight?" I attempted to avoid the topic, "You can heal and destroy!"

"That's one of Ylisee's sacred treasures! I recall Emm telling me and Chrom on how someone with a brilliant will use this bag!" she recalled,

Oh wow no wonder this bag smells fancy.

"Oh yeah it's called the Interminatis Bag!" she suddenly screamed out, "Once you put something in their it will start duplicating the item over and over! However it would depend on the item!"

More Latin?! Really?! Endless Bag, huh seems like a legit name. Like I said Latin makes it sound cooler but is it really necessary?

"Emm must really believe you got a brilliant mind or something!" Lissa smiled at me, "I believe you are brilliant but when Maribelle explained how you figured out the ambush, wow just wow."

Too much compliments! Especially from my supposed best friend here!

"T-Thanks," I blushed,

"Shepherds to battle!"

Already? Sheesh!

Both Lissa and I looked at each other nodded, she quickly gave me a ride towards where Chrom is and the battle soon began.

...

...

...

Deception is a very deadly strategy. Remember Frederick and Sully got some of the wyverns and now they tamed them. Bonus points for looting some of the uniforms and now those two are decimating the wyvern reinforcements and confusing them as well! Funny enough some of them believed Sully is a guy! That woman really is a tomboy.

That takes care of the reinforcements.

Next is the enemy ranks!

My vision became that interesting sight again! All the Shepherds are glowing blue and I could see their condition. Most of us are a little winded but the adrenaline in battle will take care of that. The enemy seemed healthy but I'm surprised they got calvary and no archers.

They got dark mages, and none of them have wind tomes! Yes!

The skies will be our advantage!

Let's see: Frederick and Sully are out, Sumia, Cordelia and Lissa are ready to knock some plegian heads off! Oh man Maribelle could be one too and I kinda forget she's still a Valkyrie. Oh well she's going to be our primary healer, and I'll have Ricken keep watch.

"Don't worry Maribelle, I'll keep you safe," Ricken smiled at the noble,

"I appreciate it, RIcken but remember I can battle now," the noble responded,

It looked like Chrom was scouting the battlefield.

"Grim we must warn those villagers of the upcoming battle!" he pointed out,

I nodded to him. If I had no conscious I would probably use those villages as bait regardless of casualties. I won't go that far since I do hate unneeded bloodshed. So I got a new plan.

"Pegasus knights pair up with one of us so so could warn those villages! We don't want them involved!" I directed,

I looked amongst our volunteers. The way I'm directing everyone, I realized I'm giving up defense for pure speed! Luckily we could all still deal massive damage so I hope it's not much of a loss.

"Lon'qu with Cordelia! Stahl go with Lissa! Virion stick with Sumia!" I ordered them,

"Hey Bubbles how about us?" Gaius asked me,

Let's see who's left: Kellam (gotta keep double checking if he won't jump scare any of us!), Vaike, Miriel, of course Chrom as well, I swear I'm missing someone!

"Human it seems this will be a troubling battle," the only taguel approached me,

Panne! Of course!

"The rest of you are with me! Once the pegasus knights finished warning the towns they're going to start decimating their fronts! We'll find the weakest front and charge from there!" these were my final orders.

...

...

...

"Tough luck little girl!"

So right now I'm fighting some barbarians, the class not the people, and they think they got the advantage. Let's see I got a wind tome and there's a lot of sand.

"Idiots," I whispered and I started to channel the wind tome's power,

I put my hood up and the sands started to dance around me.

"Can't see!"

"My eyes too much sand!"

"Where did this sandstorm come from?!"

Panne where are you? This is your chance!

"I smell your fear."

Jeez sucks to be those guys! I could hear the claws slicing through their skin and I can only wince from the sounds. I sighed from that,

"What is the matter human do you not grovel in wars?" asked Panne,

"I would if I was a sadist but no just how many more must die so others could live," it's more like I told myself than the taguel,

"Mmmm," was her response,

"M-Miss Grim!" Donny approached the two of us,

He seemed a little fatigue.

"I told you Donny we're pretty much at the same age, what's up?" I asked the new mercernary,

"J-Jus' found us some folks willing to help us!" he breathed out, "Some cool lookin' fella with some strange accent and this pretty cute girl-I mean she turning into some mana-something. Gosh darn it's an amazin' and pretty view!"

Oh Nowi and Gregor? Sweet!

"I believe you mean manakete human, and I could smell her scent on you," Panne told him,

"W-Well Nowi got all happy when she saw us savin' her from some Grimleals!" he beamed up, "T-Then she hugged me!"

Ah that's cute Donnel got a big crush on Nowi.

"You do realized this Nowi might be thousands of years older than you?" I asked him,

"Oh yeah somethin' 'bout them living longer! Hard to believe she look so young." Donny kept on talking,

He's just cute!

"We have a battle to win, we can talk about this later," Panne lectured the young boy

...

...

...

So we were able to regroup with Cordelia and there was a sight I would never expect.

"P-Please I-I feel uncomfortable!" begged Lon'qu,

"This must help your phobia," Cordelia insisted,

Then it was another sight I never see in my life. An arrow directly hitting Lon'qu right in the chest!

"Urggh!"

"Lon'qu!"

He began his long fall from a reasonable height, luckily Panne was able to catch him in her beast form. I mentioned Maribelle to come and check the wounds.

"The arrow has been slowed down, by some of his armor, thank the gods you have been blessed," sighed Maribelle, "Though that fall are you alright?"

"Fine as I can be," our main myrmidon muttered,

"Cordelia, Lon'qu is fine!" I screamed at her,

She's not responding or she can't hear me at all. Cordelia is just staying still and I can;t even see her face.

"Cordelia our friend is alright, no need to worry!" Maribelle shouted as well,

"Something is wrong, the winds are changing." Panne pointed out,

Now that she mentioned it, something felt wrong but for some reason it's not of us but for the enemy. Still this feeling is very uncomfortable and it doesn't feel human at all.

"Now you've angered me!" Cordelia's voice, it sounded so distorted, echoed throughout the desert and the next thing I knew she vanished with the winds.

"W-What the?" I wondered what just happened,

"Grim dear, I believe after what we have witnessed Cordelia's desperation for power any of her friends and loved one hurt will set her into a blind rage." Maribelle answered with a solemn look,

"Jeez what happened?!" Ricken gasped at the sight,

"Miss Cordelia seems very angry!" Donnel answered,

"That is a strong gale," our Taguel pointed out,

Wait a minute gale? Galeforce?!

"I heard of this power, after slaying an enemy one would be filled full of vigor but it would only last for a moment. Such strength is given by those who are truly determined to reach their goals regardless of consequence." Maribelle explained,

Meanwhile I'm watching in awe as Cordelia became a one woman army killing so many and so quickly as well. It's just her eyes, they are not her calm and distant gaze, it was the gaze of an avenger. Oh gods she though Lon'qu died.

"If not mastered the body will take a heavy toll and the muscles would be heavily strain, that is only after slaying a few however Cordelia is..."

Gods, we cannot have Cordelia injured now or ever!

"Mister Lon'qu you gotta tell Miss Cordelia yer fine as a fresh harvest!" Donny insisted,

He silently stared at where she was, still routing out the remaining forces. He glanced at me as if he was asking for permission.

"Go, were right behind you," I smiled at him,

With a small thanks from him we followed Lon'qu.

...

...

...

Oh gods so much blood and bodies! I will never get used to that smell! We were able to regroup with Chrom and his group and nodded towards each other.

"Where is this Grim, new boss man told Gregor strong and independent person!" a accented voice mellowed out,

Gregor.

The really tall mercenary started to approach our group and examined each of us. Then he had a stare down with Lon'qu.

"Are you this Grim, everyone talk about?" he asked,

"No that's Grim." he answered and pointed at me,

Oh great all attention is right on me again! I really wanted to put my hood me,

"Pleasure to meet little tactician, Gregor is good sellsword and will trust every order from you!" he smiled at me,

You know despite him being like way older than most of us, Gregor could really connect with us. He had so much experience, adventures and so many tales to tell us. He could be that really cool uncle everyone loves! Heh Uncle Gregor!

"Sorry for the short introductions Gregor but we gotta search for someone," I told him,

"What happened? I thought Lon'qu and Cordelia teamed up? Where's Cordelia?" wondered Chrom,

"We're looking for her, Chrom," I simple told him,

As we followed the many bodies, Chrom wanted to start a conversation.

"Was this all of Cordelia's doing?" he asked,

I simply nodded.

"What happened?" our prince asked me again,

"You won't believe until you see it." was my answer,

How was I suppose to describe him the power of galeforce?!

...

...

...

There she was, standing and staring at the distance. Her pegasus stood by her like a how loyal steed should be. It seemed they didn't care there was so much blood around her. Her body was shaking so much.

"Cordelia!" I screamed out and I took note Lissa pulling Chrom back while Lon'qu followed me.

"G-Grim I-I..." she didn't want to turn around

"Everything's alright," I reassured her,

"H-How can things be alright?!" she started to shout at me, "I-I let Lon'qu die! Even if I did swore to keep my new friends safe! We both understood each other!"

"Explain," I requested,

It's because the two of them have dealt with unrequited love.

"Because he knew the pain of loving someone who wouldn't love them back!" she cried and suddenly hugged me,

I knew it, even a simple connection like that could start something beautiful. Cordelia's tears were neverending and I stared at Lon'qu for some help. He gave me a simply nod.

"Do you think a simple arrow would be the death of me?" he asked,

I took note of Cordelia's eyes widening and she quickly spun around.

"L-Lon'qu you're safe!" she cried out,

Then the most hilarious thing probably just happened,

"A-Ah y-you're t-touching, h-hugging me!" he freaked out,

"I-ah I'm sorry I'm so glad you are safe!" she smiled at him,

Aww such a lovely sight, better than Frederick and Sumia going super lovely dovey.

Is it me or is Lon'qu trying to calm himself and-OH GODS HE'S HUGGING HER BACK!

...

...

...

It seemed like those two are now together, that's really sweet. I smiled at the new couple and nodded towards Chrom,

"Who never thought love will be found despite all of this big mess," he told me,

"It's war so it's either they tell their feelings now or they'll forever regret it if one of them dies," I replied,

Chrom seems to be fidgeting for some reason.

"Something wrong Chrom?"

"O-Oh I...uh" he stuttered, and coughed, "It's nothing."

"Besides the fact we will save your sister then yeah," I smiled at him,

Is it me or is he blushing even more. This smile of mine, I feel like Inigo, to hide my pain and keeps my friends' spirits high I smile away regardless of my actual feelings. It hurts, it really does.

"We will save her Grim and you and I..." is it possible for his face to get redder, "I-I'll tell you later."

"Alright whatever you say Chrom," I answered,

_"We will meet soon again Grim, and the next time we meet I will join you and the Shepherds."_

Gemina?

_"I know you have questions about Tenebris but I cannot answer them now. I shall tell you when the time is right."_

We're communicating and I'm not asleep, are we close to you?

_"Something along those lines."_

Oh great sooner or later, it will be our darkest hour and...

...

And

...

...

And

...

...

...

Sorry Chrom...

* * *

**END AN: That's right Lon'qu X Cordelia for having a very badass and deadly Severa! Besides an Avatar-fathered Severa that is!**

**So yup we almost finished the Plegian-Ylisee War part of the story, we are so close! Yet so far!**

**Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: So today's chapter is Plan in Latin.**

**If you ask why that's the chapter name it's because it sounds cool!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cogito**

...

...

...

Now this is an interesting dream. I was in the middle of some beautiful fields during sunset. The air was so nice and lovely but the atmosphere wasn't.

"I-I..." someone's voice echoed,

I turned around only to see myself surrounded.

"I-I..." the same voice was heard again,

I took note of everyone around me, their weapons pointing at me. They all seemed regretful of what they will do but yet I felt content. I took note some were held down and crying out for. This feels oh so wrong.

"If you die then..."

Ouch the voice was strong that time.

Then I realized the one leading was pointing Falchion right at me. I felt it piecing me. Strange I never thought I would actually want to die.

"I'm sorry!"

...

...

...

It really was just a dream, or was it a vision?

"Grim?"

Oh look it's Chrom, again!

"Chrom something you actually need?" I asked with rolling eyes then I muttered, "Besides my attention..."

He just stood there in front of my tent looking so nervous and he chuckled, again.

"W-Well I just want to be here with us, outside we're celebrating!" he smiled at me,

What?

"Chrom the was isn't over yet and why are you guys celebrating?!" I wondered,

"Well Frederick and Sumia are having a private wedding and everyone's morale is high since the last few skirmishes and battles." he explained to me,

Makes sense...

"And you want me there?" I wondered, "I never was one for parties and celebration..."

"Come now Grim, we're all friends here!" he smiled and grabbed my hand,

Friends huh? A blush came out realizing what Chrom was doing to me, I bet his face was red too.

"I-I've only known you guys for months while you've known Frederick and Sumia for years!" I reasoned with him,

"It matter not how long you have known you're friends what matters is how much you know them," he told me with a smile, "Just look at the newer members their bonds are just as strong as our's."

He's got a point, but still.

"I don't really like parties, they're too loud and too wild!" I thought outloud,

"Whether you like it or not I'm dragging you into it!"

Gods he could be such a child sometimes! I don't enjoy parties not now not ever!

...

...

...

Omigods parties are sooo fun! Maybe it's the ale but I can't believe I'm giggling so much!

"So Grim any eye candy here you want?!" Lissa snorted, even if she's drunk she'll never slur,

Yup all of us are drunk, besides Donnel he's such a good boy. I-I can't believe I'm fifteen, in this world, and I'm drunk. In my old life I had my first drink at eighteen, and then I kept on partying.

You're wondering why then I told Chrom I hate parties? Well actually it's just the ones that are too loud and too wild, like shooting fireworks at the backyard and cops coming in to break it up. Yup those kinds!

"Honestly dear, there must be someone you are interested in. Every young woman has to have keen interest!" Maribelle smiled at me,

Yeah she's drunk too. Everyone's drunk well besides Donny.

Gotta change the subject!

"So have you guys seen Vaike and Miriel? Those two have been missing for last couple of hours!" I wondered,

Both of them giggled for some reason and smiled at me more.

"I wonder how their kids' are going to be?" Lissa stuck her tongue out,

...

...

Oh gods! Well my mind here is pretty much reverted back to a more childish mind so sex is just an uncomfortable subject for me. I was able to constantly joke with my old friends but we were all guys so yeah. Now I'm a girl and I have no absolute idea on what to discu-I mean gossip besides couples.

"Lissa how dare you drink!" a voice behind me screamed, which made me jump,

"Oh gosh c'mon Frederick even drunk you're still like that?!" Lissa wondered,

Oh gods I am not used to him screaming like that!

"Y-You are still too young a-and..." Frederick trailed off?!

He always know what he would say!

"My gods I am getting old and I-I still remember you and milord being so young!" he cried out, "You two are like siblings to me!"

Frederick's crying?! Drunk?!

"Aww love you too big brother!" giggled Lissa,

Oh man I never thought I would see them drunk! This is awesome!

"T-Thank you milady!" the drunken knight cried out,

"Frederick what's with you?"

Yup should haven known Chrom is still Chrom even when he's drunk.

"Sumia told me she's waiting for you," the princes smiled at us,

I never thought I would see Frederick in a surprised and rushing state. That man runs fast even with his armor on!

"I believe it is my turn to cater to our steeds," Maribelle stood up, "I will see you at dawn,"

Lissa and I waved away as Maribelle's figure vanished at the night.

_"Grim."_

Hey Gemina, cool to meet you! What's up?!

_"I've come to tell you we're-wait are you drunk?"_

Maybeh.

_"..."_

Gemina?

_"We're in position and now we're just waiting for you guys. You'll know it's us, when you see us."_

Us? You're not alone?! Oh sweet is it like a lady friend or something?

_"Something like that-AHH!"_

Looks like someone's enjoying it!

_"Oh gods so demanding! I'll see you tomorrow Grim! Oh gods why there?!"_

Tootaloo Gemina! Still don't know why you call yourself twin! Hehe he's so funny!

"Grim what's sho funny?!" wondered Lissa as she glomp me!

Wohoo! Maribelle is joining the hug too! Best friends forever!

"Honestly Grim we too wish to be filled with laughter and grace!" chuckled our lovable noble,

Even if she's drunk that girl still speaks with her fancy tone and attitude. I like that! She's true to herself even when drunk!

"Ladies, ladies!"

"Uh howdy gals!"

Gregor and Donny approached us. Gregor had a big grin while Donny looked so nervous. Aww he's worried about us, that's cute!

"Now advise maybe too late but Gregor knows no big party before big battle!" the elder mercenary told us,

"We gonna save the exalt and we gotta be in top condition," Donny advised us,

Well aren't they kind.

"Blame Frederick and Simia they wanted to have a wedding before the big battle!" I whined,

"Yeah then Chrom and Vaike brought too much ale!" Lissa cried out,

"And Sir Stahl brought a surplus of meals," pouted Maribelle,

Yup the three of us are so best friends!

...

...

...

I dunno how long but I realized a lot of the Shepherds are now sober and pretty tired. I guess the march won't be that long since a now stoic and sober Frederick told all of us to sleep as much as we desire.

...

...

I know Frederick letting us have a break. What is this sorcery?!

Anyways passing through a sugar high Gauis running away from an enraged Lon'qu.

"C'mon Sword you gotta impress Cordelia like this!"

"B-Be silent!"

Advise for Lon'qu, that's not involving swords? Well good luck Gaius.

Then through a very adorable sight. I couldn't help but grin and giggle at what I am seeing right now. These two characters have to be one of the cutest couples ever! Donny and Nowi cuddling with each other. It's just so cute! I can't believe there's so much love being found in this war!

Then I recalled my little speech to Chrom

_"It's war so it's either they tell their feelings now or they'll forever regret it if one of them dies,"_

Yup those exact words. Now I wonder what Chrom is doing.

"You gotta tell her Chrom!"

Lissa was at Chrom's tent all this time!? Sheesh I was wondering where she vanished into after our talk with Gregor and Donny.

"I-I'm not sure..."

Looks like Prince got some doubts on something. Why am I not surprised he's not telling any of his problems to us! Oh right leader, and hero issues where he puts us above him. That kind of selflessness. I like it!

"Good evening Grim,"

"Hey Cordelia,"

I haven't seen her all day! I only saw her as a bridesmaid during the wedding but after that she just vanished.

"So where exactly did you go?" I asked her,

"Well I was recuperating from the previous battle," she began, "Maribelle told me my body is strained until tomorrow so I would be able to help you save our exalt,"

Emmeryn.

Damn that name just got me sober enough to realize what's going to happen tomorrow.

"Grim is something wrong?"

"Cordelia if the entire nation is pressuring you to make a flawless plan to save their leader then you could understand," I admitted,

"So this was a night for you to let loose and relax then?" she wondered,

I guess that's one of the reasons but there's more. A part of me wants to forget my old life, a part of me wants to become a man, a part of still thinks I should be dead. Yup self-worth, self-doubt problems with me,

"Something like that," I nodded, "Anyways how are you and Lon'qu?"

Her face suddenly matched her hair, it's a cute sight for someone so beautiful.

"I-I, his attempts on wooing are adorable," she smiled, "He has difficulty showing his affection but I can feel it,"

So she's finally over Chrom?

"So are your feelings to him absolute or does your heart still..." I wondered,

"H-How would you know?" gasped our ace,

"Well remember when we found you bloodied up? You kinda screamed Lon'qu is the only one who knows how it feels to lose a love one. So are you over this guy and finally moving on?" was my response,

"O-Oh right, every waking moment, all I could think of is him," Cordelia blushed, "I just wish to see him smile, all I see in his face is indifference yet his eyes tell a different story..."

Oh yes, when Lon'qu smiles it's just a nice sight. I used to be like that too, I didn't really smile as much but when people see it they compliment how my smile is just wonderful. I do smile here way more than before but it feels different. The kind of smile when I have so much fun is what usually comes out but I want to smile just because. You get what I'm saying?

...

...

Like smile because I'm glad to be alive here. Oh bad metaphor, I think.

"Well Cordelia nice to know you're doing fine, but you shouldn't push yourself," I told her, "Goodnight!"

As Cordelia told me goodnight as well, I heard flapping from Chrom's tent.

"Grim, there you are!" grinned Lissa,

Oh great what now? I already hanged out with you earlier and now you want more? Sheesh Lissa just loves me.

"Listen Chrom's gotta tell you something really important like super important so get in his tent and wait for him!" she instructed me,

Wait a minute Chrom and Lissa were having a discussion while Cordelia and I were having one. Oh gods where did he go and why is he so fidgety? No seriously he blushes, he stutters, and he becomes a nervous wreck now. I dunno what's his problem.

"Wonder what he wants," I told myself,

Looking around his tent, Chrom is not really one for fancy decorations and such. You could really tell from how he acts but not how he walks. His posture and movement is one from absolute royalty, royalty that would actually do something to help the people and not terrorize them. His skill with the sword, no matter how destructive it may seem, is filled with grace and power. Yet his personality is a typical hero.

"Such a soft bed," I commented as I touched the fabric, "Frederick must have given it to both him and Lissa."

I wouldn't be surprise if that was the fact.

It's so tempting to...

...

Screw it I'm doing it-OHMIGODS this bed is so soft I could just sleep on it!

It's like I'm melting away, a good melting. I giggled at how soft Chrom's bed is and I instinctively threw my coat aside and put myself under the blankets. Yup smells like Chrom alright and sheesh I'm so jealous of him right now, having a much nicer bed than everyone else. I'm the tactician here I should get second best quality or something.

Well I know one thing, I pretty much have two thoughts here. The first one you could tell, the second is just a little darker...

...

"G-Grim why are you in my bed?" stuttered Chrom and he took note of my discarded coat, "A-Are you wearing anything?!"

"Maybe?" I stuck my tongue out,

I'm sorry.

"I'm kidding Chrom!" I giggled and sat on his bed, while i hug one of his pillows, "Lissa told me you gotta tell me something really important."

"L-Lissa? D-Dammit! Not now but I-I..." Chrom faltered,

What kind of person am I letting someone's siblings die?

"Jeez that serious?" I asked him,

"Y-Yes-I mean no, I-uh..." our prince attempted to answer,

If someone were to let me little brother die then I would personally hunt that man down. No I won't kill the bastard, but I will be there to constantly remind him of his deed. Make him live a paranoid life and if he does try to kill himself, then I'll save him so he could live and suffer more.

"So anything you want to tell me? I smiled,

Chrom seemed to stumble around until he went to his desk and took something out. Jees wonder what it is.

I don't deserve this, not one bit. I hate myself for what I am.

"Grim, I-I..." he began with a blush,

I deserve nothing for what I'm going to allow.

"Chrom you've been like this since last week, what's wrong?" I frowned,

It's that feeling; you know something terrible is going to happen but you saw what would happen if it did occur. It's when you realize if yo try to stop it, the outcome is much worse than when you don't do anything. Logically I would pick; let it happen. But...

...

...

This is a life I'm talking about. Sacrifice thousands to save millions: I get it but I hate it.

Chrom was holding unto a small box and he fiddled with it for a good few seconds. Shaking his head, he muttered, "I'll tell you once the war is done,"

He quickly left me with my two minds thinking at the same time.

"Chrom?" I called out,

I realized he left the small box on his desk.

Don't deserve it.

My respectful side demands to ignore but my curiosity got the better of me. That man has been in my head for a month! I'm pretty sure I'm straight! I'm a girl now so I can like guys! Chrom he's such a sweet, and friendly guy.

Yet I'm a coward and withdrawn.

Chrom maybe a little off when it comes to common sense but he means well regardless.

Yet here I am taking advantage of everything he's got to offer. A new life, a new home, new friends; all from him.

I don't like him, I love him.

I may love him but do I deserve him?

"Looks like he's long gone," I said to myself,

Screw it I'm opening the box.

"Oh gods," I gasped at the contents,

It was a beautiful ring and it looked very new as well. There was a lovely jewel at the ring but yet the symbol within looks familiar.

"Isn't that the Mark of the Exalt?" I wondered, recognizing the familiar pattern from Chrom's shoulder.

I toke note of a small note in the box. That handwriting sure is fancy, better than my scribble!

"Propose to Grim and admit your feelings." I read the note outloud,

...

...

...

Oh gods he was going to marry me?! Me?!

That's what he meant after the war, oh gods! So he really does have feelings for me and I have feelings for him too! I never felt so happy before! Getting married is something totally new for me! I can't wait!

Yet here I am planning to let Emmeryn die.

Oh gods!

I-I...

...

...

I don't deserve you...

...

...

I'm sorry...

...

...

Chrom.

...

...

I love you too...

* * *

**END AN: Jeez what's wrong with me?! I love torturing myself to self-guilt and all that!**

**Sheesh anyways I'm glad I was able to update today!**

**So whattaya think of this calm before storm chapter?**

**Just saying next chapter, I think you might need some tissues.**

**Yup a heads up!**

**Enjoy your day!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Edit 10/20/13: uhh caught some misspelling and such. **

**AN: Mmmm so it's chapter 8 and we're almost finished with a third of Awakening's main story?**

**...**

**...**

**What? I thought it's like that right? Then the next third is Walhart then finally Grima, Right?**

**Don't worry my fic will be longer than that!**

**Speaking of longer, this was longer since I did have an 'optional' scene. So yeah that's why it took a little longer.**

**Anyways prepare for some guilt/tear jerking moments here!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Emmeryn**

This doesn't feel right at all. All the Shepherds were very eager to save their beloved exalt. Of course they would, the exalt is actually one of the more merciful and forgiving leaders in this world. She's pretty much a saint to everyone at Ylisee.

"Emmeryn we're coming to save you," Chrom told himself as he stared at the sunrise,

I glanced at everyone else looking ready and waiting for orders. Jeez and most of them partied last night.

"Ready Grim?' he asked, not looking back,

Ready to let Emmeryn die so the war could end sooner? Yeah. Ready to let guilt consume me once this part is over? I'm not so sure.

Anyways we marched into the sunrise, and there the battle would begin,

I should also be able to find Gemina there as well...

...

...

The battle was already underway and there was no hesitation or words spoken by any of us.

"Don't let them get to the king!" sounded like one of the soldiers,

Drawing out my wind tome, gods I love it, I cast a strong gale covering our ranks while their's were confused. I realized how better I am at aiming at vital points with my sword and I'm pretty glad they're dying quickly. As in not the bleeding to death but instantly dead kinda dying. Good right?

Yet despite our overwhelming advances, many wyvern riders came to flank us. Luckily for us Philia's remaining pegasus knights stuck with us throughout the march and now the skies are filled with so much blood.

I'm not kidding if I say it's falling dead bodies since every second I see a wyvern falling and every minute a pegasus. It's a bloodbath alright, just to save one person.

"Grim stick with me!" Chrom instructed,

I nodded to him and we decided to pair up again.

A few barbarians stand in our way.

"My strength is yours!" Chrom told me,

Taking out my fire tome I aimed directly at the center of the enemy formation.

"I fight to survive!" I cried out,

The scorching blazes got the enemy but their screams will haunt me for a few hours. At least they're not haunting me for days! That line I screamed out, well I'm trying some new critical lines. What do you think?

No time, we gotta get to Emmeryn asap.

"Hey Bubbles we got wyvern reinforcements again!" Gaius warned us,

"Surrounded by the main army and wyvern riders, dammit!" Chrom cursed out,

"Philia and her guard cannot hold as long, we must hurry!" Frederick pointed out,

I nodded to all three of them and ordered an advance. As we got closer and closer I took note of an interesting sight.

"Holy cow all these monks!" gasped Lissa,

When I meant interesting sight, I meant all these dead war monks and dead barbarians. I realized there was a lone figure standing there aimlessly.

Libra.

"Hey are you alright?!" Chrom asked with worry,

While those two have their conversation, Lissa began a conversation.

"Hey Grim!" she called out,

"Yeah?"

Whatcha want girl?

"I was wondering if any of your memories came back since the day we've met you," Lissa wondered,

Oh crap, how should I says this? Maybe I should explain it vaguely or still not recall anything. Then that will prove Frederick right, with me faking amnesia! Dammit gotta prove him wrong! Then again there was this one dream that kept bothering me...

"A little, just me being a kid and there's this older boy taking care of me," I explained,

"Maybe you have an older brother!" she grinned, "Ohmigosh then we got much more things in common, hooray for little sister buddies!"

You know for someone whose elder sister is at peril, Lissa does have a strong front. The way deals with her problems is just like Inigo. Just smile it away and not let anyone worry about you. So selfless yet sacrificing.

I'm not ready to be selfless yet.

"Grim, this is Libra," Chrom appeared with a blush,

"Hello there," the war monk smiled at us,

Jeez he really does look like a girl! No he doesn't look like a man who had estrogen pumped into him, Libra actually looks like a natural girl! Just a really tall girl if he was actually a girl. Don't get me started with his voice too! It's like puberty did not hit his voice box or something! Sometimes I wish I was a pretty boy reincarnated here but being reincarnated as a girl is one heck of a once in a lifetime.

"You're a guy aren't you?"' was my first question,

"How did you figure it out right away?" wondered Chrom,

I always wanted to say this answer, "Call it woman's intuition."

Wohoo I said it!

"Besides Chrom this was a war monk group and we all know war monks are males only. Libra is definitely not a war cleric." Lissa recalled some facts,

"Thanks the gods the exalt's sister is well informed," Libra prayed,

"Hey!" whined Chrom,

Oh poor Chrom I couldn't help but giggle at his predicament. I had an urge to do this but oh well!

I hugged him with the biggest smile on my goofy looking face.

"Don't worry Chrom we'll save Emmeryn!" I cheered on,

Heh I'm such a good liar...

...

...

...

Well this is an interesting sight.

"Grim is there civil war amongst the ranks?!" gasped our prince,

That's what I'm seeing too. All these dark mages and soldiers battling it out against barbarians and normal mages. Yup I'm confused now...

...

WHAT IS GOING ON?!

"Whose side should we pick?" I wondered to myself,

"It matters not we cut our way through!" Chrom declared,

I get it Chrom your big sister is in danger but that doesn't mean you can just leeroy jenkins your way through!

Oh that idiot!

"Wait!" I screamed out,

"Your the the prince of Ylisee correct?"

Huh?

Is it me or are these dark mages actually not attacking us right away?

"Yes now get out of the way!" Chrom narrowed down his eyes,

"Please come with us, Prince Chrom our leader wishes to speak to you," one of the dark mages instructed,

"To Gangrel? Not a chance!" glared Chrom,

"Wait Chrom, I think they're defecting!" I pointed out not wanting potential allies dying,

Was it me or were they all staring at me?

"Oh gods no way!"

"I-It's her!"

"He'll be so delighted!"

They so are! I'm feeling really self-conscious now!

"Eep!"

I hid behind Chrom who was still pointing his blade at the other dark mages.

Oh crap not helping the situation!

"Oh gods it really is her!"

"Someone bring him here now!"

Jeez these dark mages seem very excited over something. I wonder what up?

"Chrom I don't think they want to harm us," I told my shining prince in armor,

Oh gods did I really just thought that? No comment.

"Grim you know it's hard to believe especially our current situation," he replied back,

"Looks just trust me on this. My guts telling me to trust these guys,"

Looks like Chrom really does trusts me since he did sheathed Falchion. Though he is still glaring at the nervous dark mages around us.

...

...

"I could sense so much darkness within you,"

Wait a minute that voice...

"You have much more darkness but yet your's is untamed, unlike his,"

Oh gods you have to kidding me!

"It's good to see you, Grim," Tharja told me,

How in Naga's name does Tharja know me?! Unless she's...

"Wait a minute I thought Gemina is a guy!" I pointed out,

"Gemina?" wondered Chrom,

"Gemina?" Tharja asked me until her smile emerged, "Oh Gemina, yes he will be here shortly,"

Oh gods it's not that genuine smile but that I can't wait to see your face kind of smile.

"So you know me?" I asked her,

"I know of you, from Gemina," she chuckled, "He speaks very highly of you. You have your mother's wits and instinct as a tactician. Your sword hand skills will be as good as your mother while your power with tomes will surpass your father. All in time."

Well the tactician had to get it from somewhere right? I guess the disappeared mother of Robin would make sense.

The minutes felt like an eternity but luckily for us the other Shepherds have been dealing with reinforcements while Chrom and I push on.

...

...

"Grim it's good to meet you again,"

I recognize that tactician coat anywhere! I'm still wearing mine!

"You were the one at the castle!" Chrom pointed out,

"Yes an honor the Yliseen Prince would remember me," Gemina chuckled,

The next thing that happened really did shock me. Gemina approached me and hugged me!

"This time I won't leave your side," he told me,

Oh gods this is so embarrassing! The next thing I knew Gemina FINALLY removed his hood.

"Little sister," he smiled at me,

Ohmigods! He's...he's...

I recognize that spiked up hair anywhere! Despite the fact he doesn't have the default hair color, I still recognize who Gemina really is! He has the default male look with black hair!

Wait this should be the part where I 'remember' something. Do I dare say it?

"R-Robin? Big Brother?" I asked with hesitation,

A bigger smile came out as he hugged me more.

Gemina is Robin.

Robin is Gemina.

...

...

What?!

"What is going on?!" Chrom wondered outloud,

Thank you Chrom!

"I am Robin a Plegian tactician but my friends and I became tired of Gangrel's reign so we defected and the way to show our rebellion is to rescue the exalt of Ylisee," Gemina-I mean Robin explained,

"Thank you Prince Chrom for taking care of my sister," he smiled at him,

So what's the big deal anyways Robin?

_"Hearing your confused thought is entertainment alright."_

Little sister really? That's your identity for me?

_"Then you explain how I had to do this again? Where I realized after I 'beat' the game I went back in time, to the life before becoming the Robin everyone knows and love."_

Wait you're a time traveler like Lucina?

_"Yes but I come from a timeline where we won, I sacrificed myself and I am back here but instead you have taken my place."_

So I'm the new Robin or something?

_"Apparently Validar believed in polygamy and kept on hoping for a true host for Grima. We both know in the 'game' it was me, however in this timeline it's you I came very close to being the next host."_

Are we half-siblings?

_"No we come from the same mother. Since my power, this this world, was very close on being compatible to Grima's, he conceived mother again and you are born."_

So how old am I here anyways?

_"I was four when you were born, so you are fifteen and I'm nineteen."_

Oh man I thought I would be older than that!

"Prince Chrom, my wife and my men are under your command," he chuckled,

Wait wife? Oh so that's why Tharja has a ring. Wait Robin and Tharja?!

Since I'm practically another Robin that means..

...

Oh my gods two Morgans! Wait technically four Morgans! Since whoever father is Robin, makes that future kid practically a second Morgan.

Because Chrom is going to propose to me...

...

...

Oh gods that's a lot of deadly Morgans!

"My beloved's enemies are my enemies prince," giggled Tharja and she had some odd glint within her eyes, "So point at them and we'll take care of them."

_"Not again,"_

Wait is she the one that cuts off our conversation sometimes? The one that makes you scream and go crazy?

_"Well she is a very active spouse, if you know what I mean,"_

...

...

...

What?!

Tharja's the one cutting off our conversations because she demands...things?!

_"Yes."_

Wow you are whipped!

_"..."_

No comment huh?

"Thank you very much for the assistance, Robin." Chrom smiled at our new allied group. "Why does it feel like I must know you?"

Oh if only Chrom knew, how much bromance they had it their support.

"Probably because we both have younger sister we love to protect and tease," he smirked at me,

I couldn't help but blush.

"Heh still cute as ever, Grim." he smiled,

"T-Thank you," I responded,

...

...

...

Who never thought Robin would tell his dark mage friends to battle the reinforcements. So now we got a full might of the Shepherds ready to save Emmeryn.

"Sister we're here to save you!" Chrom shouted,

"Alright it looks like their last defense are filled with knights and a lone general," Robin analyzed,

"They look so eager to defend the place," I pointed out,

"Well if the country has finally gotten their targeted scapegoat of hatred that's going to be executed then yeah I would be eager as well," replied Robin,

"My love, the bones," Tharja pointed out,

Oh yeah that's supposed to be Grima's remains! Sheesh that's like a lot of eye sockets, pretty scary to see him roaming free.

"I know Tharja," he smiled at her,

Aww they're so sweet and look so adorable!

"Those with axes and blades come with us!" Robin instructed, "Those with tomes stay back, Tharja stick with Grim."

"Of course my love,"

So yeah Robin decided to pair Tharja and I up. Meanwhile Lon'qu and Cordelia are one deadly pair and also I took note of Maribelle and Ricken sticking really close. Maybe too close, must be my imagination.

"Dear I am so happy you have finally found family!" Maribelle smiled at me, "A precious brother who dearly loves you!"

"Yeah Grim after the war are you gonna go with him?" Ricken asked,

Damn never thought about that.

"I'm not so sure," I doubted myself,

...

...

...

"Traitors the lot of you!" the general accused us,

"Well Campari it's a shame you're going to die here," Robin calmly told him,

"You, I never thought of all you would be a traitor to your country!"

Geez he does love to point with that armored finger of his.

"Once I'm done with those blasted Shepherds I will personally execute each and every one of you dark mages! I'll first take the girl's life then your beloved's!"

Did he really just threatened us?

"Honestly that man is a fool," Tharja muttered,

"Robin are you there?" I asked him,

He just stood there with his eyes closed. The next thing I knew he opened up his eyes with a very menacing glare.

"Mock me all you want but when you threaten my sister and wife," he sounded so calm, **"that's where you'll regret it!"**

Oh gods did his voice just get all demonic like? What if it's like Grima?

"Relax Robin's got this," Tharja reassured me, "Oh I love it when he uses that."

Oh Tharja you lovable psychopath.

"This the part where we help him," Tharja told me,

"H-How?" I asked,

Robin was easily dodging all of the man's strikes. It was like he could see a few seconds into the future or something. Another dodge and Robin simply pushed the armored man to the side. Holy Grima he's strong!

"Your brother is something," Chrom pointed out,

He armed himself with his iron sword and Robin was easily parrying so much of the general's moves. A smirk came out as he struct a weak point on one of his sides.

"A skilled sword hand," Tharja giggled,

Really sword hand again?!

Then taking out his tome, he quickly turned to a page and so many lightning strikes came forth in a manner of seconds.

"I never seen a skilled mage do such a feat," gasped Chrom,

"And a natural born magic caster," Tharja seemed so proud of Robin,

"...Killing me...will...fuel...Plegian's...rage..." were the last words of that general.

And now the dramatic part happens...

...

...

Philia and whatever pegasus knights left came charging in. There's not a lot of them left, I could actually count how many of them are left!

"Your grace!" Philia screamed,

Then it happened, so many risen archers coming from the ground. Then arrows, then screams, then death.

All the pegasus knights, besides the Shepherds', are dead.

I could hear Gangrel's laughter echoing throughout the desolated battlefield. He was mocking all of us. This time it's different right?

_"Right."_

Robin how?

_"This was one of my greatest failures, but do you know how to deceive your enemies truly?"_

To truly trick your enemies you must trick your allies as well. Wait what are you doing Robin?!

_"I hate to leave my dark mage comrades behind but they know what must be done."_

Wait Robin what are you doing?! Answer me!

"Tharja what's he doing?!" I asked frantically,

"Relax, we'll take care of it," Tharja patted me,

"People of Plegia!"

Oh gods no, anything but this!

"I ask that you hear the truth of my words!"

So this is what it must feel when you know something terrible is going to happen and you can't do anything, huh?

"War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out."

That's true, it doesn't matter who the victor is, what matters is what was wasted. Resources, money, equipment, most important of all people. Everything else can be recovered and replaced but people? That's a different story.

"Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance!"

The never ending cycle of hatred. Yup that deep, there's nothing to say about that.

"Do what you must"

I.

"As I will do"

Am.

"Emm no!"

Sorry.

"See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

Then she fell.

Everything just slowed down for me until time stood still, just like when I first entered this place.

"Strange isn't it?" Tharja asked me,

Wait Tharja?

"If you're wondering why, Robin isn't the only one who went back," she stared at me with the same blank look,

Oh gods Tharja too?!

"Yup I'm a time traveler just like my beloved and the children,"

D-Did she just read my mind?!

"Yes I can, it's one of my hexes,"

WHAT?!

"Kidding, your face tells what your mind is thinking, you're an open book," her dead monotone voice rang,

Oh gods that was a joke and wow I can't believe Robin is not the only one back here. I wonder who else.

"So what did you guys do, when you had a plan?" I asked,

"Our little civil war we caused will give us enough time to snatch that exalt's 'body' and we may 'bury' her," the dark mage told me,

Yup know body and bury seemed to emphasized so there's a plan for that.

"Supposedly that woman's body will be a mess once she hits the floor but my beloved knows of a hex that would lessen it but at a cost,"

"Not her life right?" I asked her,

"Of course not, then what would be the purpose of a rescue?" she scoffed, "The cost is something I do not know, Robin created this hex all by himself,"

"So in a way we are faking her death, and we're going to use one of the pegasus knights as a false body?" I wondered,

"You definitely are Robin's sister," she smirked, "Don't worry I have a hex that would make a corpse look like someone else."

So that's what Robin meant to trick my enemies I must trick my allies as well.

Then time went back to it's normal pace.

A thud was heard and laughter had echoed. Chrom looked so broken since he couldn't get to Emmeryn's body while Gangrel just laughed at the outcome. I never thought I would actually see a day where a grown man is crying. Dammit Gangrel we'll see who's laughing after the war you...

This scene was a little different but this was what happened; Robin and the dark mages started to battle the risen archers and the casualties simply kept piling up. I took note of Robin getting Emmeryn and Philia's bodies.

"Go Robin!"

"Please you have to save this world!"

He nodded towards his friends and with no hesitation he left them in the hands of a raging country.

...

...

...

We were able to escape and we had to bury so many pegasus knights; the small remaining injured group retired to Ylisee with their buried sisters in their memories. The Shepherds had a small funeral for Emmeryn and Libra said the funeral prayers, which I dozed off. I never was the religious type.

Deception is a powerful thing. All the Shepherds truly did believe Emmeryn died but yet here I am knowing she's probably in a coma, hopefully with memories intact. It didn't feel right to lie to my friends but it had to be done; to stop this war as soon as we can.

"Tharja where's Emm's body?" I asked,

I took note of a very quiet Chrom and a mourning Lissa. I hate it, when you know you are responsible for this. I glanced at Robin's solemn look.

"It can't be help, this had to happen." he whispered,

"Where is Emm?" I muttered,

"Don't worry dear, my beloved has taken care of it," she reassured me while Robin nodded to me,

What did she mean when Robin has got it covered? Did he hid her somewhere? Did he used some illusion hex? I-I dunno what to think...

...

...

After the funeral, I was at the command tent with Chrom, Frederick, Robin and Basilio, who is lending Feroxi support.

"C'mon boy put yourself together!" Basilio reprimanded the quiet Chrom,

Chrom hasn't spoken ever since and Lissa is just in her tent crying her heart out.

"Milord do you wish to retire for the night?" Frederick asked him,

He just stood there in a daze, not caring about anything around him or the people right by him.

"Chrom?" I dare say his name.

I got a slight reaction from him! His eyes looked at me for a second! That counts right? Then he simply marched out of his tent.

"What should the plan be milady?" Frederick asked me,

"I-I..." I faltered with words,

I can't think straight with what just happened. I thought I could actually do something but instead we had to lie and deceit.

"Grim let me handle the plans for now, you take care of Chrom." Robin told me,

"W-Why brother?" I asked,

"Looks like you're the only one he'll respond to, so go on," he smiled, "Don't worry about us, we'll take care of the tactics for now,"

I nodded to him and ran out of the tent.

...

...

Oh Chrom, I'm so sorry this had to happen.

"Chrom!"

* * *

**You thought it was over after that huh? Well that would have been a dramatic end there for this chapter but I just decided to add this scene. it's a little on the mature end but I'm pretty sure it's borderline.**

* * *

...

...

...

Why me? Couldn't someone else do it?

No time to complain Grim, you don't want Chrom to do something really stupid right? I dunno like suicide?!

"Yup I gotta find him now!" I reassured myself,

If you're wondering why I'm talking to myself it because of this: I'm in the woods and it's nighttime. Do I have to say anymore? Yeah I really hate that combination just gives me that scary vibe.

"Ok, Grim you got this you've faced zombies, mages, psychos and you're still afraid of the dark?!" I told myself, "Not the dark just the woods at night, there's a difference."

Yeah talking to myself sure is healthy huh? Sarcasm.

"_Have you found him yet?"_

Robin I have no clue where to find him here!

_"Chrom's the most likely to break things so find some trees stumbled or destroyed._

Ok, I'll do that.

...

...

...

Holy crap this tree is like slashed too many times. It's like astra times infinity! Ok I'm exaggerating but there are a lot of slashes.

"Chrom!" I called out,

As I enter this section of the forest I took note of more sliced trres and some of them were cut off like lumberjacks doing their job.

"C-Chrom!" I shouted,

Ok now I'm getting nervous. Lets see: dark woods, lost person, destroyed area of forest and silence.

Silence?

Are you serious?

Oh gods there's no chirping or anything!

That's where I started to run.

"Oh gods! Chrom! Anyone?!" I screamed out,

It's that part of the horror movie where I trip over something, then the monster or killer gets me!

"Gahh!"

Yup called it! I groaned as I recover and realized the thing that tripped me was..

...

Falchion?

"Grim."

That voice sounded so broken. I turned around to see Chrom, his bangs hiding his expression.

Then rain started to pour.

"C-Chrom!" I cried out,

As I hug him I felt so relieved and safe. With a smile I looked up only to see his crestfallen look.

Omigods who never thought emo Chrom looks so hot!

Sorry that's bad timing for me.

Anyways...

"What are you doing here?" he asked me,

What should I say? They sent me here or I wanted to see him? Does it matter?

"I-I'm worried about you, I-I can't stand seeing you like this," I whispered,

I'll let it all pour out.

"Y-You saved me from being alone, you took care of me despite not knowing me, you accept me for who I am and not where I'm from,"

Chrom please you have to get out of that state!

"Losing your sibling, I don't know how it feels but I know Emmeryn would never want to see you like this!"

That's when he snapped,

'Don't you speak her name!" he screamed at me,

"C-Chrom?" I can't believe I'm actually scared of an angry Chrom and the anger is directed at me!

"I envy you Grim, for not remembering your parents," he confessed, "I can't remember much of my mother since she died after Lissa was born but my father is another story,"

"W-What do you mean?" I asked,

"He was a man of zealous beliefs and from a difference in belief he waged war," Chrom began, "He used this excuse to spill Plegian blood and now Emm is left with his mess!"

"The sins of a father," I whispered,

"Yes, Emm, Lissa and I bear our father's sin but Emm took the bulk of it,"

Simply terrible to go after one's children for something a man has done. Even if the man was a bloodthirsty maniac. The children had done no wrong but in the enemies eyes they are the perfect target to vent out and Emmeryn was the first to go.

"Now it's going to be up to me, after the war." he brought me out of his thoughts,

"Chrom, we're all here for you, as friends," I replied,

"I don't want to be your friend anymore Grim," he said suddenly,

...

What?

"I want to be more than that to you," he told me not blushing, "I promised myself after the war I would propose to you,"

"C-Chrom..."

Holy Naga he is finally admitting his feelings for me!

I dunno what's wrong with me acting so surprised! I had relationships before! Well that was my old life and I did it for fun I never really thought of a serious one. Feelings can change over time yet Chrom lingers in my mind and heart. Is this actual love?

"For so long in my life I was selfless, putting others' needs before mine but now I just want to be selfish," he explained with all seriousness,

Then he held me into his arms!

It feels right.

"I want you to be mine for the rest of our days," he whispered his hot breath,

Oh gods I am so red!

"C-Chrom..."

Now I know how a girls feels when I hold her into my arms. I feel so safe, like a sanctuary.

"Even if you say no Grim, I want you no matter what,"

Oh gods is he going yandere?

"C-Chrom?"

"You keep saying me name over and over, you make me want you more,"

Then he kissed me.

It was strange, this didn't feel like those playful kisses I used to give back in my old life. This felt possessive and needing. I get it. Chrom lost his sister and now he's more determined to not lose anymore of his loved ones. I am one of those loved ones.

He finally let go.

"C-Chro-" he interrupted me with another kiss,

Oh gods I could feel his arms holding unto me so tightly. Oh and there goes my first and second kiss, as a girl.

...

...

I can't breathe.

"Grim," he growled,

Oh gods I could feel his arms around my body! H-Hey not there!

"W-What if someone sees us?" I whispered,

What's wrong with me? W-Why am I not letting go?!

"They won't find us," he smirked as he took of my coat,

That breeze and rain is not helping at all. I think I'm going to be sick after this.

"Grim, be mine and only mine," he whispered tenderly,

Then he's aiming at my neck! Oh gods so this is how it feels. My legs are trembling from the sensation!

"C-Chrom," I moaned out,

Then he came up to kiss me once again.

"I love you, Grim. I love you so much." he confessed to me, "You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side. Together my love we shall build a peaceful world."

Oh gods that's his confession! He's blushing and yet he has that hot smirk on him.

"Just you and me," he finished quietly,

"I-I..." I felt myself getting so shy after that, "Love you too,"

I took many deep breaths and I wanted to say my confession too. A big blush was forming on my face and I never thought it could get any redder.

"M-My feelings for you are so real I-"

Then he attacked me with his lips again. After that he went straight to my neck then the rest of my body.

This time I let him do whatever he wanted.

Chrom truly did love me. I feel so relieved he really did love and I can return the feeling wholeheartedly. I am Chrom's and he wanted my love.

So I gave it to him...

...

That night...

...

...

Felt so right...

...

...

I love you so much Chrom.

* * *

**END AN: So it's not mature content now is it? Unless you skipped that part, but oh well I bet no one actually did.**

**So yeah...**

**...**

**What is there to say about the end of this chapter?**

**Hot is it? And yes you can imagine what happened! Whatever you want! Uhh...**

**...**

**...**

**Yeah...got nothing else to say so...**

**Oh wait, so Gemina as Robin whattaya think?! Well the only key clue was hood so...I dunno. IT felt right. So yeah Libra, Tharja and Robin have joined the party! Plus Robin and Tharja are S-Rank! Yeah!**

**Enjoy your day!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Damn pretty dramatic last chapter right?**

**If you're wondering why there wasn't much of a funny chapter like the first few ones is well...**

**This was one of the Shepherds' darkest moments, and after having won so many battles it's time for them to realize they're not gonna win every single battle even with Grim.**

**Plus I wanted to balance out the genres around. Action is plenty, adventure is the world, comedy will still be there but not now, etc.**

**You know just think of some of the shows you enjoy. There's funny moments and dramatic moments...**

**...**

**I should stop my ranting.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Don't Speak Her Name!**

The march back was nothing but absolute silence. The rain was very harsh and I could hear the thunder as if it was next to us.

"At least we're not low on supplies," Robin sighed,

"Indeed all of Plegia must've heard of our exalt's final words," nodded Frederick, "Though it is still a very sensitive subject for milord and milady."

"Yeah who never thought those Plegian militia actually wanted to help us," I thought outloud, "You see Frederick Plegians aren't so bad if you get pass the bias and racism!"

"You are correct for that I truly must apologize for our first meeting," he did a butler bow,

"O-Oh I was over that a long time ago," I blushed from the formality, "We're friends now aren't we?"

"I am proud to call you one of my companions milady," Frederick smiled at me,

Funny to see in less than a month, all of us are truly friends. Whether we admit it or not, all of us would gladly die for each other. Not me though, I-I'm still afraid to die, but I would gladly save one of my friends without a second thought.

"Chrom seems to be a little more reactive than before," Robin observed him,

"Indeed he sticks close to either milady and milady Grim," Frederick added,

Jeez I swear these two suddenly became best friends in a manner of hours.

"So what exactly happened the other night Grim?" Robin asked me,

Really? Why now?

I'll pretend to look confuse.

"The night the exalt died, when we told you to fetch Chrom," Robin smirked,

"Indeed you two came at the earliest dawn and you were at his side for the remainder of the next day," our great knight added,

Oh gods why! So how do I tell my supposed brother and Chrom's royal retainer I...

...

...

Losing my...you know...

Gods too embarrassing!

"It was raining that night too, I hope you are both in fine condition,"

Don't add fire! Metaphorically.

I just blushed and squirmed from the two guys by me.

"Don't worry we kept each other warm through body heat." I told them,

"What?!" Robin narrowed down his eyes,

I felt arms suddenly snaking around me, and I squeaked from how sudden it was.

"Grim," Chrom growled as he put his head above my head,

Oh man I could really smell his scent!

"C-Chrom!" I blushed,

Yeah for the past couple of days, I've been like a toy for Chrom. He didn't care who was watching since he loved to hug and hold me.

"Milord?" Frederick raised his eyebrow and he smiled, "Ah I see,"

What does Frederick see?!

I swear Chrom's hormones are really just getting out of control. He loves to hold unto me and whenever at night he wants me in his room...

...

Seriously are you guys thinking that?! Sheesh all we did was cuddle, he's like a nice teddy bear.

Why does it feel like Robin was shooting invisible arrows at Chrom? Oh right must be the over protective brother kind of thing.

"Chrom we have to talk," Robin began,

Chrom really loves to just hold on to me like some doll.

"About your sister,"

I could feel his arms getting tighter.

"Emmeryn,"

Then he snapped.

"Don't do you dare speak her name!" he shouted,

It was so loud the entire march stopped and stared at the scene.

"Chrom you must speak this problem to any of us," Robin was really trying to keep his cool, "You can't keep on using Lissa and Grim as shoulders to cry upon, all of the Shepherds here are wiling to use their shoulders."

"Y-You don't understand..." Chrom was holding unto to me,

"Look at Grim, she can barely stand since you always demanded her to be by your side!"

Oh gods I could feel an argument coming. Well Robin kinda Lissa and I have been taking care of Chrom for the past few days. He lacked any kind of response as if he was in a trance. Well to be honest I kinda asked Tharja for a anti-fatigue hex and she complied.

"Robin I'm fine I can take care of Chrom," I told him,

"Look I know Tharja gave you that hex!" he shouted at me, "Once the effects are gone, fatigue will truly get you!"

"Don't you shout at Grim!" Chrom defended me, "You won't understand the pain of losing a love one!"

"That's where you are wrong!" Robin retorted, and he took a deep breath, "My mother was such a kind and young woman. She had both me and Grim when she was young. When I was born she took care of me, showed what it feels to be loved. My father ignored us so I found a companion with my mother. Then Grim was born and I was so glad for a little sister I could treasure."

So Robin is revealing his backstory, this is interesting.

"Though as the years passed, my father still ignored me and my mother but he was interested at my sister. Her smiles were my precious memories since she showed she wanted to be a strong girl for me. Her cries became my nightmares since I couldn't protect her!"

Oh Robin so that was what the old Grim had to deal with. Validar's going to pay for that. I couldn't help but tear up from the story.

"One day mother left with her but she left me a note," he was almost finished with his story, "She told me how cruel and self-centered father was since they married out of duty and not love. She told me I must become strong; strong enough to face father and to protect my sister."

"Robin I.." Chrom began, since he was really starting to understand something.

"I couldn't find her for years, so I rose in the ranks hoping I would find her much easily without suspicion, especially from father," Robin continued, "Ten years and her innocent smile pushed me on to search and then I met her at the castle."

So that was the life of the old Grim huh? Tragic and sad, then I came in. Wait a minute just when did Robin returned to the past?

"I wanted to show her it's me but my heart was shattered when she couldn't remember anything. Yet I was glad she got away from that cruel life: even though mother maybe gone my little sister is still alive and that's all what matters now."

Oh gods he must've returned way before the story began!

"So don't you tell me I don't understand the feeling when I lost a loved one!"

"Robin?" I asked,

"Grim, I'm glad you're back even though you lost your memories I wish to make new ones," he smiled at me,

Jeez it feels like borderline incest! I blame those subtle animes where the siblings seemed too close. Yup I've watched too many of those.

"Thank you," was my answer,

"Dammit we got Plegians boys!" Basilio's voice was pretty loud.

...

...

...

So was it strange there was a little meeting before a battle? Yup this is very weird.

"Aye now this is interesting," the berserker leader examined each of us,

You gotta be kidding me, Mustafa? One of the most honorable and sympathetic enemies? Dammit, why, why, why?!

"Get out of our way," Chrom warned him,

Oh yeah the one's with us are: Chrom, me, Robin, and Basillio. Yup the only leading girl here, for now.

"I'm afraid I cannot do not Prince Chrom," Mustafa shook his head with a sad smile, "We are soldiers bounded to our duty whether it goes with or against our morals. We must follow orders regardless."

"Your point?" Robin asked,

"You are more courageous than most Plegians, tacticians I praise you for that," Mustafa smiled at both me and Robin,

No what's wrong with me? I can kill fine now! Why?! Why don't I have the stomach to kill now?!

"Get to the point unless this is a trap?" Frederick narrowed down his eyes,

"Understandable," the berserker nodded, "We offer protection to you and your men if you surrender peacefully."

Yeah with everyone's mind, I don't think so.

"Surrender? I'm not familiar with the word?" Basillio smirked,

"Emmeryn would have not wished for this bloodshed," was the response,

Oh gods he said the 'E' word.

"Don't speak her name!" growled Chrom, scaring some of the soldiers with Mustafa,

"Aye your rage is understandable," he nodded towards Chrom,

"Grim on your call," Robin whispered to me,

W-What?! Why me?

"We'll strike once they have their backs turned," Robin continued,

"There is no more for this, we shall meet in the battlefield," Frederick answered for us,

The Plegian group nodded and they all looked so hesitant to leave us out of their sight.

Can I really do it?

Mustafa was the last one to leave and he smiled at both me and Robin,

"Aye I remember your mother, she was truly talented with her blade." he began, "She was a role model for many swordsman throughout Plegia."

Oh gods please no more!

"She inspired so much to us Plegians we still had spirit to battle not out of vengeance but duty."

"I see," Robin answered calmly,

"If you are sided with the prince then this battle would truly be a challenge. You have the brains of your father and the goodwill of your mother."

"Thank you sir," Robin nodded,

"Aye if we were in a different situation I believe we would have been good friends," Mustafa smiled again,

"I'm sorry," I told him,

"Do not apologize child, we are bound by duty and love for our friends and comrades. You have Prince Chrom and his companions while I have my men." Mustafa spoke to me, "It's alright to be afraid when in battle, I am sorry if I maybe the one to slay you,"

"Not a chance," Chrom went in front of me,

"Then I will see you in the battlefield, you will earn your freedom!"

He was walking away so he had his back turned on us. Robin was looking at me for expectation.

I slowly opened my tome to the elfire page. I just stood there as the rain made everything damp and wet.

"Grim on your go," Robin said, his tome ready as well,

I tried to say something I really did, but as Mustafa's figure disappeared I realized one thing.

I didn't have the heart to do it.

Why can't I kill someone that actually gave us a chance for peace? Why can't I do it? I'm always pragmatic in battles but why now? I can't do it!

"Grim!" Robin called me out,

"I-I can't Robin, I can't kill him!" I cried out,

Dropping the tome in the mud, I collapsed into my knees. I don't know how long I've cried but everyone was so patient for me, I was so grateful.

...

...

...

"Why must we kill men that showed nothing but kindness and mercy?" I asked,

There was absolute silence, if you ignored the rain and thunder.

"Unfortunately he is right, we are bounded by our duty and friends," Frederick answered, "This is one of the horrors of wars, I believe in under different circumstances we would have truly been goods friends. But alas this is the outcome."

Dammit Frederick, I know you're right but I hate it.

I really do.

...

...

...

This wasn't a battle at all.

"Oh gods mercy!"

"We were touched by your exalt's words!"

"Help me!"

It was a massacre.

Something wasn't right, it's like half the Shepherds are in some sort of rage. They knew who was friend and foe but they way they attack.

**"Clear a path everyone!"**

Even Lissa was included and the way she looked as she killed these helpless soldiers wasn't helping. It looked like most of the enemy had no desire to fight, yet here we are spilling blood. We are not helping Emmeryn's legacy.

"W-What's going on?!"

**_"Muhahahaha!"_**

Tenebris you caused this?! To my friends?!

_**"Yes their rage, their despair, their fear, will all fuel** **me!"**_

Why?! Why?! Who the hell are you?!

_**"You should already know, Robin too knows who I** **am!"**_

I turned to Robin, who wasn't part of the rage, with a worried look.

"Damn I never thought he would follow us here too!" he cursed,

"Robin who is Tenebris?!" I asked with fear,

"You should know it Grim," he answered quietly,

Ok let's get some hints. Ok Tenebris is darkness, got that part. Meanwhile Gemina means twin and the two sound alike so...

...

...

Are you kidding me, all this time?

**_"Yes!"_**

The hints were so obvious yet I never bothered to realize it!

**"Yes!"**

Tenebris is...

...

...

Grima.

**_"I am your_**_** despair!"**_

"He's not just Grima, Grim." Robin added with a solemn look, "Tenebris is the many versions and variations of Grim combined, one of them is myself."

"So Tenebris is literary Grima combining itself with all the other Grimas?" I asked,

"Yes,"

Oh gods why?! That's like Lunatic+++ Grima right there, maybe even worse!

"His strength is so great he may manipulate all of our negative emotion," he continued his explanation, "Of course this is one of the Shepherd's darkest hours so Tenebris will just keep on feeding."

"Is there any way to stop him?" I wondered,

"There is a way, but it is nigh impossible," Tharja arrived, "Stopping wars, world peace, that kind,"

"That's going to take too long!" I reacted,

"Exactly," Robin nodded, "Though I do have a theory of why Tenebris exist in this timeline while he didn't at mine,"

Well spill it Robin!

"To balance out the battle here, there were slightly more time travelers; which are me and Tharja while you are the designated lead." he described,

"Where there is light there must be darkness, the simple concept of balance." Tharja muttered,

Oh gods this is going to be a true challenge indeed.

...

...

...

This isn't right, most of my friends are very eager to kill! It truly does scare me.

"Oy little tactician what is going on?" Gregor wondered in confusion,

'I know everybody loves the exalt and all but what's happening?!" Nowi asked with a brave front,

"Miss Grim 'verybody gone mad like chickens with no head!" Donny pointed out,

I took note of the ones no affected by this rage: Lon'qu, Sumia, Anna, Libra, Robin, Tharja and the three that spoken to me.

"Gods have mercy for my companions' rage," Libra prayed,

"T-This i-is not right at all!" Sumia cried out, "F-Frederick..."

"Their rage is justified but yet this slaughter is not," Lon'qu said simply,

"I-I don't know what to say to this..." Anna thought outloud,

It's most of them, just pushing straight on with no mercy. The rain and thunder at least kept the screams quiet, even if for a bit.

...

...

...

**"The exalt is a nice lady!"**

I never I would see the day Gaius would lose it. I never thought I would see the day any of them snap like this! I felt a shiver as I realized it was not just us in this battlefield,

"T-Thieves in the battlefield?" Sumia gasped,

"Disrespecting the dead, disgusting," Lon'qu narrowed down his eyes,

Yup they're scavenging all the dead Plegians for gold and such. I understand why they do it but right now everyone's not in the mood.

"Now, now they harm no one, as long as Gregor's friends not hurt from them then we leave them alone!" Gregor bellowed to the group,

Leave it to the veteran, mercenary who is twice our age to give us some wisdom, kinda.

"Yeah c'mon guys we don't need anymore killing!" Nowi begged us,

"It's war and all but we gotta a duty to end it quick, right Miss Grim?" Donny nodded,

I only nodded in response, leaving the thieves to do what they must. Besides I still got Interminatis Bag, so no problems with second seals! If you don't remember the Interminatis Bag was a gift from Emmeryn after the failed assassination.

Emmeryn, I wonder where you are now.

...

...

...

So we finally made it to Mustafa's shattered fort. Luckily for us all of the Shepherds caught in that rage have calmed down and they slowly realized what they have done. Looking back at the battlefield, there were so many scared soldiers as they died, their faces tell it all.

"My men..." Mustafa sighed sadly,

"I-I what have I..." Chrom lost himself,

"Mustafa it's over,' Robin declared quietly,

"Aye your tactics against us, we had no chance but we fought to the valiant end," he told us with a sad smile,

"Chrom please you have to rest," I begged him,

"Grim am I turning like my father?" he asked,

"Did your father helped out an amnesiac, became friends with her, and still helped her once he found out she was from Plegia? I don't think so, you're your own person Chrom. Please never forget that." I answered with a tired smile,

"That is one of the reason I love you: your heart is filled with never ending love and kindness," Chrom smiled at me,

"Hmph," Robin just glared at Chrom,

Oh brotherly instincts I guess.

"This time let me protect you Chrom," I told him,

"G-Grim,"

he tried to stand up but the adrenaline finally caught up to him.

"Let's go Robin!"

...

...

...

"You must earn your lives, through battle!"

Holy Naga, Mustafa is very fast for a barbarian. Too bad he's not as fast as me.

"Grim, dodge!" Robin warned me,

I quickly duck wearing the whoosh of an axe going above my head! Oh geez never saw that coming.

"Grim support me, when you see an opportunity you strike next," Robin told me,

"Right, right support you gotcha!" I responded,

Robin took his blade out ready to go face to face with Mustafa. The two seemed to have some sort of silent conversation; must be the eyes.

"Outnumber them!" I cheered on,

Then Robin charged in leaping with his blade, but Mustafa quickly saw it and was able to block it with his axe! I could hear the scrapes of the two metals collidng.

"Now Grim!"

Then I charged in with my blade as well. I was so close to it I can stab him in the back!

"It's over!" I screamed,

As my blade got closer and closer, I realized something else.

''Grim finish him!" Robin shouted, "What are you doing?!"

I can't kill him! my hands are shaking so much, I can't keep my blade straight! The tears were already falling down.

"I-I can't!" I shook my head,

"Damn!"

The next thing I knew I was being carried from a safe distance. I took note of Robin putting me down while his arm is bleeding.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out,

"Don't pity the enemy, no matter who is he or who he was to us!" Robin scolded me,

"Your brother's words are true little one," Mustafa added his thoughts, "You carry a pure heart girl, you do not wish for my death. I can tell by your eyes. Yes I am a good man but I am a soldier as well. The soldier does not judge but delivers judgement."

So that's his famous line.

"Your heart is one filled with kindness, just like Emmeryn's I believe you can change this world young one." the Plegian General smiled at me, despite the blood, "You, Prince Chrom, your brother and all your friends will change this world for the better, I could see it."

"Then we shall keep that as a promise Mustafa," Robin nodded,

"Aye, a good promise sworn but can you keep it?" he challenged Robin,

"Grim just stay back,"

...

...

...

"Well done, please, spare the rest of my men and bury me with those that died today,"

The battle is over and it was strange to see whatever is left of Mustafa's army actually helping us out.

"Here let me," Frederick offered to carry some bodies,

"Lissa dear there are some injured here!" Maribelle shouted,

"Don't worry I can guarantee you this food is amazing!" Stahl grinned,

Strange yet right to see all of us cooperating with them. I couldn't help but look up as the rain slowly walked away from us.

Symbolism right?

"There's one obstacle left here,' Robin approached me,

"Yup," I stood up as the sun slowly appeared in our sights,

"Please you must stop our mad king!" one of the wyvern riders begged,

"He is doing more harm to our country than any good!" a soldier bowed down, "Please he must be stop and I believe only your army can do it!"

So this is it huh?

Gangrel we're gonna stop you. I looked at Robin, who had a smirk.

"I have a plan," he told me simply,

I nodded at him and I listened...

...

...

Let's end this.

* * *

**END AN: obviously this isn't the finale, duh!**

**It's more of the finale of the first part!**

**Yup that close!**

**Are you guys ready?!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Wohooo!**

**Soooo after that very kinda sorta dark previous chapter, time for the Shepherds to end this war!**

**Yeah!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Mad King**

How do I explain this?

Let's see: rebel Plegians backing us up, castle at the distance is smoking, so many weapons are left in the ground, and there is Gangrel's army in the way.

Yup, no wonder this battle makes sense. The capital is in ruins so whatever is left of Gangrel's army has to fortify themselves at the nearby forts. We should take advantage of that.

"Their morale is low and we're very eager to end the war," Robin assessed the situation,

"We'll not only save Ylisee but Plegia as well," Chrom said determinedly, "Emmeryn would have wish for peace,"

"There will be peace after this," I reassured him,

You got a plan right, Robin?

_"Don't worry I'll handle it,"_

Like how you handled Emm? Where is she anyway? Does she have amnesia?

_"Don't worry she's somewhere safe and I just have the perfect place for Gangrel too,"_

That would be?

_"Just make sure he's almost dead,"_

Gangrel's back story is interesting. He was a nobody back then, till he somehow took over Plegia as king. I don't even know if there was a supposed royalty of sorts but it didn't matter since Gangrel took over. What is interesting is to show it, he is a trickster not some general or darker variation of a lord. His initial purpose of ruling was to unify the place just in case Valmese attacks, which we'll handle later. Unfortunately, like most villains, Gangrel's reign consumed him with his power as king and he wanted war. Typical villain but interesting when he joins us way later on.

"Ok, listen we may have strength in numbers but Ganrgrel's forces could possibly be what's left of his royal guard," I warned the Shepherds and rebels,

"Royal guards usually mean best," Robin added, "Though I still don't understand why they could have just send them against the Shepherds earlier at the war. You guys would have been destroyed if they were your first battle,"

Typical villains send their weak soldiers first then they keep on sending stronger and stronger enemies. Meanwhile we get stronger too.

"Uh e-excuse me?"

Seriously, anti-villains are much better.

"Um,"

Ok I'll admit I'm a sucker when it comes to anti-heroes versus anti-villains, I mean if the show is that amazing of the characters' portrayal that you can't exactly see a 'good guy' or 'bad guy', then yeah I love those shows.

"Grim, there's someone here to see you," Robin chuckled,

He so would interrupt my train of thought!

_"Anytime, it's our one and only dancer,"_

Oh yeah Olivia officially joins us here.

"Olivia!" I beamed up and hugged the shy dancer,

"Y-You r-remember me?" she blushed,

"Of course, how could I never forget you!" I pouted,

"W-Well i-it i-isn't hard to forget some who fought while i-in their..." she trailed off,

Oh gods! That moment was so embarrassing for me nut's probably funny for someone else watching.

"Please don't say anything else," I sighed, while Chrom just rubbed his forehead,

"So what exactly happened?" wondered Robin,

I just glared at him and walked away.

_"What did I do?!"_

...

...

...

"S-Stop staring!"

Another so called royal guard falls, not by my hands but Olivia's. Yup I'm kinda forcing her to fight but I'm keeping a really good eye on her.

"W-Was that alright?" she wondered,

Even with blood around her she still looks so cute! Must resist to hug!

"You did more than alright!" I smiled at her,

"I-I'm not so sure..." she stuttered,

Forget it, I'm doing it now!

"C'mon don't be so modest!" I hugged her,

Aww Olivia is just so cute!

"P-Please let go!" she squeaked, which made me hug her more.

...

...

...

Attacking one of the forts wasn't as hard as I thought. Let's see: the gates are open, there are no guards at the walls and towers, and there isn't a lot of soldeirs.

Once we got in, aka me, Virion, Sully, Stahl and Lissa, we took note of an interesting sight.

"M-Men attack them in the name of King Gangrel!" the supposed leader barbarian ordered,

What was interesting was that none of the men dared to approach us. It looked like they were going to wet their pants or something.

"P-Please spare us!" one of the mages bagged,

"I don't wanna serve Gangrel anymore!" a wyvern rider screamed,

Well this is interesting.

"What's it gonna be Grim?" Sully wondered,

I already knew what I should do here.

"Virion take out their leader!" I ordered,

"With pleasure milady," the archiest of archers smirked,

I am always amazed at how Virion's aim is true. Most of the time he will get the target, no matter the distance, height or even wind! He really does prove his skills with the bow.

So the leader was taken out and everyone surrendered to us. So only one casualty at this fort.

"Stahl raise the flag, Lissa tend to any injured, Sully resupply ourselves," I instructed the three of them,

"And what shall be my order's milady?" Virion wondered,

"Just stay by my side," I told him,

Suddenly the soldiers of this fort approached us with caution. The next thing I knew they were throwing down their weapons! Swords, axes, bows, spears, tomes, you name it!

"W-Why?" I asked them,

"Please end this war,"

"We were deeply touched by your exalt's words,"

"Yes she speaks the truth!"

"There is only harm if you fight for revenge,"

You know I'm glad these guys are surrendering. It means they get to go back to their friends and family after the war. A war we are winning despite our small numbers.

"Grim it looks like the others got the other forts too!" Stahl pointed out,

Well the plan was pretty simple: we split up taking forts and once we're done getting a fort we replace the banner with ours. Mostly easy since so many soldiers are giving up and some of them are brave enough to fight by our side!

"Virion why do you flirt with me even thought I am Chrom's?" I asked,

"My apologies it is how I am simply taught on how to treat ladies, with respect and charm." he smiled at me, "I would never dare break one's heart it is not a beautiful sight,"

"So do you have anyone waiting for you?" I wondered,

"She was a vassal of mine," he sighed,

He's so talking about Cherche. Oh yeah Virion told us of his status as an ex-duke but we didn't care: Virion is just Virion for us.

"Yet after I was disgraced out of my country, she stood by me side." he smiled, "My feelings for her grown genuine and I thought it was simply a phase. That is why you see me attempt to woo other beautiful ladies of the Shepherds!"

"Or any other girl at a village," I giggled,

"However I'm starting to realize my feelings for her have not changed one bit and I think I truly love her," he looked up to the sky,

"That's nice, maybe after the war you can propose to her," I suggested,

Oh man, I wanna say Virion is on top on being one of the nicest fathers, unless it's Henry.

"I would glady do that but first we must witness your forbidden love bloom!" he beamed up,

"Excuse me forbidden love?" I asked,

Gotta play clueless.

"Yes you and Prince Chrom, from two different countries that waged war for many years, have found each other and you are both enamored with each other!" He described, "Such a wonderful tale for the bards to sing!"

"But I'm not royalty!" I protested,

I'm not royalty yet!

"That is what makes it even better!" was it me or was he dancing around? "A prince of a peaceful country, and a kind young woman of a war-torn country finding love despite their origins! A tale that must be told through song and theater!"

Ok Virion, everyone's paying attention to us! Not good, not good!

"Hey Grim looks like everybody's in position!" Sully screamed out,

I nodded towards her and looked on to the last desolated fort.

It's time.

...

...

...

So it's going to be me, Chrom, Frederick, Tharja and Robin heading towards's Gangrel's final fort.

"Chrom are you ready?" I asked,

"For Emmeryn," he whispered,

Everybody nodded and we entered the fort.

"Gods this is inhumane," Frederick said full of disgust,

What he meant was, the ton of dead bodies and a deranged Gangrel all bloodied up. Well we could guess what happened here.

"T-Traitors the whole lot of them!" Gangrel laughed manically,

Oh geez I never thought I would actually feel bad for him, not yet. I actually did like it when Gangrel's joined the group; he had the redemption story. He was a deathseeker and Chrom only let him live on a whim, then he Emmeryn again. I guess the guilt really did impacted him and he was convinced there was no way he could redeem himself, only through death. However that is the easy way out and I know he can do better.

I just trust him, so trust me in this.

"Clinging to each other won't save you maggots when the boot falls!" he taunted us,

Holy gods Gangrel really is going insane here. He's really losing it!

"Better than being alone!" Robin retorted,

Ow get burnt!

"Traitors you caused this rebellion!" he accused Robin,

"Well let's just say we had enough of our Mad King," Robin smirked,

"You will all die!"

The next thing I knew Gangrel vanished out of our sights! Holy crap he is so fast! I could barely keep him in my sights.

"Everyone together!" Robin instructed,

Thus we circled ourselves, weapons drawn pointing at whatever direction the mad king seems to be speeding at.

The next thing I knew Frederick's horse forced the great knight out of his loyal stead! What?! This is crazy, Frederick's horse has been through so much and now Gangrel could actually intimidate horse?! Oh man this is going to be one crazy battle.

"I'll aim for you first prince!"

"Chrom get down it's a levin sword!" Robin screamed out,

Suddenly small bolts of lighting came from a direction and all of us we're able to dodge it. We all could hear Gangrel's mad laughter and he decided to aim to Tharja!

"You dark mages are making me sick! Especially that she-witch Aversa!" Gangrel spat out,

**"No!"** Robin growled,

Was it me or did Robin's eyes became red for a second? In a blink Robin blocked Gangrel's curvy blade and pushed him away.

"You tacticians think you're hot stuff with your skills of both blade and tomes?" he mocked us, "All I need is this!"

He presented the levin swords as if it was legend of something.

"This blade channels your magic and it could also slash away any pestering maggots!" he grinned psychotically,

"D-Damn!" Frederick cursed,

Ouch not good for him since he's has amazing defense, but in return his resistance is his weakpoint. The worst part is he's pretty much a knight! Poor Frederick not great without his horse! Just kidding! Great knight to knight, get it? Horse? I shouldn't explain it at a time like this.

"Frederick get outta here!" I told him,

"No milord needs me!" he shook his head,

We took note of a recovering Tharja, a tired out Robin, wow whatever he did must tired him out, and Chrom holding off on his own.

"Come princeling, I've sharpened my sword just for you!" the king mocked,

"My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel." Chrom told him gently,

Wow Chrom is really handling the revenge feeling very well!

"However," Chrom continued, "As long as you draw breath, it can never come, for Ylisse!"

Now in the next couple of seconds had to be one of the luckiest moments ever for Chrom! Or maybe it was the unluckiest moment for Gangrel...

Either way the battle was in our favor.

"W-What the?" Gangrel gasped for some air and he dropped his levin sword as well,

He must have used most of it against his own fleeing men. I guess his levein sword is out of usage.

"I will not fail!" Chrom declared,

The next thing I knew, Chrom did not hesitate to stab Gangrel with Falchion. There was so much blood coming out and I took note of Gangrel's mouth bleeding out as well.

"F-fool of a prince" he breathed out,

Stubborn isn't he?

"Your people care not for you"

Well whatever helps you feel better you crazy king.

"You are alone."

...

"As every man lives and dies: alone!"

With a final laugh Gangrel falls.

Chrom just stood there surprised on how it was over. The war is over. There could be peace now, even for a short while.

There was momentary silent respect for Gangrel. Even though his kingdom was falling, Gangrel was able to keep it together, somehow.

"Chrom, you and the others should go on and celebrate," Robin suggested,

"Plegian problems are our own problems," Tharja muttered,

"Don't worry we'll join you once we have solved everything," Robin added,

So Frederick was able to retrieve his horse while Chrom was looking at me exactingly.

"Chrom I have to talk to Robin first then I'll join you," I smiled at him,

In return he nodded and smiled as well.

Now it was just the three of us.

"Tharja the hex now," Robin ordered,

The next thing I knew runes and violet mist circled around Gangrel, then it entered his body! I realized his eyes were slightly opened,

"Your life is our's Gangrel," Robin glared at him,

"The hex I casted on you allows me to give you the slowest and most painful way to die," Tharja's eyes gleamed,

"Any funny business or thoughts and you will die," Robin told him

Oh jeez I never thought I would actually see this darker side of Robin!

"What will you do to me?" Gangrel asked with his weak voice,

"A fitting punishment, you can't take the easy way out," Robin smirked, "Grim you should return to Chrom,"

I only nodded and wondered what the punishment could be...

...

...

...

So the battle is over and all the Shepherds were celebrating at one of the liberated forts.

"The Vaike cannot believe we won the war just like that!" the blonde warrior grinned,

"Significant other, it is the credit of our strategist and stubbornness of our companions this battle belonged to us," Miriel sighed,

So yeah it was a very fun night since most of the guest was from Plegia. Those guys know how to let loose and go wild!

So this is what I see: Lon'qu and Cordelia smiling at each other, Donny and Nowi cuddling at their own campfire, Vaike and Miriel telling tales, Frederick and Sumia having a dance by themselves. It was sweet.

"Uh Grim, L-Lord Chrom w-wants to see you," Olivia appeared,

I nodded to the dancer and looked for him.

...

...

"Grim,"

I felt arms snaking around my waist and a head resting above my head.

"Hey Chrom," I blushed,

Oh jeez I would never get used to him doing this at public.

He held my hand and we started to walk above the walls.

"Grim, we've met at the most unusual circumstances," he told me,

"Then it must be fate," I joked,

We both had a quick laugh from my comment and he simply held unto me.

"Everyone I have an announcement!"

I did not expect Chrom to shout that at all!

"C-Chrom!" I blushed from embarrassment,

"There is something very important you all must know!"

Oh man I bet he just loves to embarrass me!

"Grim, I never wish to let you go! he declared,

"C-Chrom!" I whined,

He simply laughed and held me more, in front of everyone.

"I know what I want!" he smiled at me,

Then he knelled down and took out the box I saw in his tent the other day...

...

Oh my gods! I-Is this what I think it is?!

"Grim, your heart is filled with never ending kindness and I love how crazy you can get," he described me, "You may not be the best talker but you are wiling to listen to any of us."

Oh god, oh god!

"Sometimes it's how clumsy you can be, sometimes it how you smile at me, but all the time you stuck with me, even in difficult times," Chrom took a deep breath and smiled, "Grim will you marry me?"

There was only silence as if it was like that dramatic part of a show. Then I could hear sniffles.

"Y-Yes Chrom!" I cried with tears falling down, "I will marry you!"

He too was happy and he spun me around. He could feel his strong lips over mine. Yet for some reason I ignored the wild cheers and congratulations.

"Besides, you are bearing our child," he stopped the kiss,

"W-What?" I gasped,

The look on his face was so priceless!

"D-Don't tell me you don't know how babies are made?!" he wondered,

"N-No o-of course I do!" I blushed from the question,

He smiled and laughed suddenly and held unto me more.

"I know you are bearing our child because I made sure you will have my child," he growled,

Oh please not about that night.

"C-Chrom!" I gasped from how bold he could be,

"WHAT?!"

Was that Lissa?

Anyways the night was filled with so much joy and laughter, I'm actually starting to get the hang of crazier parties. It was one of these moments I realized how I could really be true to myself. I'm not afraid to show my real me here, towards my new friends.

"Hey Grim, you gotta get Olivia to dance!"

"Sure Lissa!"

For now I'll enjoy the peace but I know there will be war again. For now I'm enjoying a break I have earned...

...

...

So this is my new life, huh?

* * *

**END AN: What an ending line for this chapter huh? Huh?**

**I had to do the title drop I really did! Honestly!**

**So we're done with this segment of the Awakening storyline and the next segment is Valmese!**

**Oh guys I had a favor to ask you! So for all the children recruitment chapters, does anyone have a map of it or something? Since you recruit some of them at Valmese while the others are at the mainland. I wanna know so I could make it realistic enough so that Grim and the Shepherds would not sail back and forth.**

**Well if you got an answer for for, just PM or comment it.**

**Enjoy your day!**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Remember when I said I'll skip the two year time skip?**

**Yeah I changed my mind...**

**No regrets! And I did go to a wedding, once, but that was a looonnnggg time ago. So yeah, the vows are so made up XD**

**Just reminding you guys (and myself) of the pairings: Chrom x Grim (FeMU), Frederick x Sumia, Vaike x Miriel, Lon'qu x Cordelia, Donnel x Nowi, Robin (MMU) x Tharja**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Wedding**

I am nervous.

Yup that's how I could summarize myself right now. And I thought dealing with bandits, assassins, fanatic soldiers and a mad king is stressful but this is just a whole new kind of stress!

"Grim!" Lissa arrived,

Oh gods please don't look at me!

"Milday looks stunning!"

"She looks so angelic!"

Yup I got some maids here who were dressing me up for my wedding! Yup I said it wedding!

It's been a month after the war and the nobles demanded Chrom to take over as the new exalt. He said only if he could marry someone of his choosing, since he is royalty the nobles have to agree. They wondered who he was going to pick and he pointed at me right away.

"Ohmigosh Grim you look so beautiful!" Lissa'a eyes sparkled,

So there was a quick outrage but Chrom quickly silenced it with the biggest smirk he made. He told them he's not as forgiving as Emmeryn and some idiot had to accuse me it was my fault Emmeryn died. Yeah that idiot was never heard of again.

"Lissa..." I blushed,

"Dear you look beautiful," Maribelle appeared as well,

"Hey guys," I greeted them,

"Sheesh I still can't believe you're getting married to my big brother, sister!" Lissa winked,

"And to think Lord Chrom would conceive a child with you before your vows!" Maribelle puffed,

So yeah, right after the battle Chrom announced our marraige and me having his kid.

Yeah...

I got no comment for what he did.

"Sorry Maribelle, Chrom and I never were one for traditions," I smiled at her, "We like to be unorthodox."

"I could tell," the noble nodded,

As the maids keep on adjusting my dress and the two blondes are gossiping, I realized all this happened in a few months. In those months I quickly adapted to the lack of electricity around me, unless you count the thunder tomes.

"Lissa," I called her out,

"Yes my new sister!" she sang out to me,

"Do you have any guys in your mind?" I asked curiously,

"Nope!" she answered,

Well that was quick, and no hesitation too.

"Are you sure?" I asked,

"Well most of the Shepherds are like siblings to me! You know the original ones!" she explained,

So her other 'brothers' are: Frederick, Vaike, Stahl, Ricken, and Kellam. I could never forget Kellam! Sorta, wow I can see why that guy is like a ninja!

"So how about the newer members?" I asked,

"I dunno!" she shrugged,

Noooo, we must have an Owain somewhere! She will be shipped!

"Speaking of love life my life has been hectic lately," Maribelle sighed,

Both Lissa and I were quiet and we listened,

"Ricken and Gaius have some sort of competition as to get my attention for some reason,"

Oh gods, seriously a love triangle? Well this just got interesting.

"Ricken has been truly protective of me and Gaius seems to truly mind of what he did try to do to my family and seeks atonement,"

Oh right their support revealed Gaius was set up to frame Maribelle's father. Man I don't know who to ship more!

"I honestly don't know who you should pick Maribelle," I answered,

"I-I did not ask for any questions!" she blushed,

"So friendly childhood friend that saved you or dashing heroic thief that wants to redeem himself, sheesh Maribelle you sure are popular!" Lissa teased,

"Enough!" Maribelle shouted, "This should a joyous day for Grim!"

"Milady you are finished!" one of the maids said,

Oh right they were here too!

"Uh please don't tell anyone what you heard in this room?" I requested,

All the maids giggled and nodded, while Lissa and Maribelle just groaned. This conversation isn't going to be kept secret is it?

...

...

...

"You look amazing, Grim,"

Robin?

"Hey," I smiled at him,

Everyone did agreed Robin is the one that's going to escort me, so yeah. I bet Chrom is so nervous!

"We got a few years to prepare, you know," he told me,

Oh right Walhart is the next big enemy we're going to face. Then there's the part where we will meet the future children. This should be interesting.

"I know," I responded, " For now let's enjoy our moments, shall we brother?"

"Right, and I can't believe you're so young and pregnant," he muttered,

"Well..." I blushed,

Heh, I was thinking of those reality shows back at my world. Yeah I just glanced at the title and thought it was one of the stupidest things I've ever seen. Let's leave it there.

"Well doesn't matter, this is your day of happiness," he smiled at me, "I love you,"

"Love you too big bro!" I smiled as I held unto his arms,

A big blush appeared at Robin's face. Oh I think I found his weakness: sister complexity. Should be fun to tease.

...

...

...

Ohmigods, ohmigods, ohmigods!

Don't trip Grim! The maids took hours to adjust the dress!

I was so shy from all the attention I'm getting! A part of me wished it was a private wedding with just the Shepherds but since Chrom is going to be the next Exalt and he's going to have a queen, the wedding has to be big.

"So much people," Robin muttered as I walked with him,

Looking up I took note of the groomsmen: Stalh, Vaike, and Gaius! Yup those three: I bet they had one heck of a bachelor's party. At least they didn't lose Chrom or something. Of course there's the best man: Frederick, why am I not surprise. Then there's the bridesmaids: Sumia, Sully, and Tharja. Yup Tharja's part of it, she insisted, like really insisted.

"So Robin, Grim am I a good flower girl?" Nowi wondered as she kept skipping around the place throwing flowers in front of us.

In the corner of my eye I took note of a very flustered Donny trying to keep himself together. I couldn't help but giggle.

When I was in front of the alter, I gave out the biggest smile and blush since Chrom was doing the same. Robin let go of me and nodded towards me.

Why am I not surprised Libra's doing the marrying...

I wasn't paying much attention to Libra's words since I was trying to remember my vows! Chrom and I stood side by side and he had the biggest smile on his face. Once in a while we glanced at each other and smile more, if that is possible.

Hey this is my first and only marriage!

"You may speak your vows," Libra smiled at us,

Oh gods, oh gods, what was I suppose to say again?

"Grim," Chrom's voiced echoed throughout the castle,

I looked around for Maribelel at the front. I-Is she enjoying how I forgot my supposed vows!? Lissa was trying to mouth something, while Maribelle simply shook her head. Then Maribelle mouthed something too.

I can't read lip guys!

_"They're saying just say whatever your heart tells you. Sounds typical but it's true,"_

Thank you Robin.

"When we first met, I didn't realize it was love at first sight." Chrom stop being so cheesy, "I have no regrets knowing you despite your amnesia. it doesn't matter who you were, but what matters to me is the woman I love right now. She is selfless, caring, and little bit on the crazy side."

Everyone chuckled while I pouted. I swear everything went 'aw' or something.

"This woman is terribly shy but yet she tried to socialize despite her lacking in it. She drove me insane with some of her antics but it is fun. Fun to be with her, fun to realize you can be normal once in a while; not a prince of a country but two goods friends together. Then in my darkest times: she was there for me. My mind couldn't think rationally but she was there to pull me back. It was her smile that caught me and made me realize my feelings for her,"

Is it possible for my face to get redder?

"Then I vowed to myself for the rest of my days I will make her smile." He was smiling right at me, "Grim, I love you."

Ok the crowd really did the 'aw' reaction!

"Yeah Chrom, the Vaike is so proud you used my advice!"

"Be silent!"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at that but I took this as my chance.

"Chrom!" I blushed wholeheartedly, "I-I never really was good when it comes to speeches but I'll do my best!"

He nodded at me.

"I-It's like something from a fairy tail! T-The prince saves the beautiful princess and they should live happily ever after. Too bad I'm not a princess and you are the prince of an entire country. Even if I was a nobody, compared to you, you of all people saw the good in me. i'm grateful for that, since you haven given me a chance to be my friend and savior. At first I felt obliged to help you since you have saved me at that day but it became something different,"

I took a deep breath. Oh man I just wanted to hide myself right now!

"As the battles kept getting harder you were there to help and protect me! That's when you started to haunt my mind. I dreamt of you and me together but then I realized you are a prince while I am simply no one. I thought it would stay a dream forever, But you made me someone and you didn't care about my status, and you made this dream into a reality. Your kindness, fairness and you saying the wrong things at the wrong time, I just love that about you!"

"C-Chrom I-I lo-" then he pressed his lips into mine.

I could hear the entire audience going wild.

"I was suppose to say the lines but oh well," Libra chuckled,

As Chrom let go, he too gave out a chuckle and grin, "Sorry Lbira I couldn't help myself."

"Then you maybe kiss the bride...again,"

I felt his lips again and I'm pretty sure everyone was going nuts!

...

...

...

So the wedding reception looked very exciting and eager. Since everyone's looking at the newly weds: aka me and Chrom. Better to say it's just the first few minutes of me technically being queen and I don't feel empowered or special; I still feel like me.

"May I have this dance?" Chrom requested with a smile,

Oh gods, w-what should I do?!

"I-I-uh," I blushed, "I-I never danced before..."

That's a lie I liked to dance a lot back in my old life; especially clubs and when I hear my favorite songs. However this is different, there's no DJ, no crazy lights, no wild people, none of that is here. This dance is different from the dance I know.

"Liar, I've seen you dance with Olivia and it's fun," he recalled,

"W-Well I-I never danced with a p-partner, h-hand to h-hand!" I told him,

Well I did dance with so called 'partners' but it was the body-to-body kind of dancing none of this fancy kind.

"Then I will guide you,"

The next thing I knew Chrom pulled to his side and he was gently and slowly guiding me. I don't know how to explain the dance but the only thing I kept on doing was looking at our feet.

"You know it's rude to not look at your partner," Chrom smirked as I looked up,

"S-Sorry," I stuttered,

"C'mon your my wife now, why so shy?" he wondered,

Grrr fine I'll admit it I'm kinda shy. Though I do feel self-conscious when there's all these people watching us dance. I mostly blame that.

Anyways I took note of more people joining and it's mostly couples. Looks like some of the nobles started to join as well, and jeez some of them really adore me. Then there's the Shepherds.

"Lon'qu I'll guide you!" Cordelia insisted,

"I-I c-can do this," Lon'qu stuttered,

Oh man even stuttering at least Lon'qu still sounds badass. Me? I'm just a mess!

"That's the spirit!"

"W-Woman m-my h-hand!"

Aww they're so cute together, well anyone with Lon'qu is an automatic cute couple in my book.

"Come milady," Frederick offered his hand to Sumia,

"I hope I don't trip," Sumia muttered,

"If you do then I shall catch you," Frederick smiled,

Still a lovable couple but they're just too sweet in my taste! Cute and bold at the same time.

The next thing I knew, I felt a someone poking my shoulder while I took note of another finger poking Chrom too.

We both turned around and saw our respective siblings.

"C'mon Chrom!" Lissa offered her hand, "Robin is really insisted on having a dance with his sister!"

I looked at Robin, who was smiling softly. Hey where's Tharja?

"Very well," Chrom agreed,

"Thanks brother," Robin smiled,

Oh right brother in laws.

...

...

Wait a minute?! That means Lucina and Noire are going to be cousins! Plus they're going to be both Morgan strong! I wonder if there's only one Morgan? Maybe, just like the game, I'll have the male Morgan while Robin gets the female Morgan. The problem is there can't two Morgans!

...

...

"Grim, you're overthinking," Robin pointed out,

Robin, why must ruin my train of thought?!

"Sorry but I've seen your memories and you tend to overthink things a lot," he answered,

"You've read my mind did you?" I asked,

"Nope your face tells it all when you're overthinking things," was his answer,

Oh great just like Tharja.

"Well my wife and I do have a few things in common," he smirked,

Let's see: both are from Plegia, both are good but dark aligned, both are powerful gifted with magic, though I'm sure Tharja is the better of the two, and they're both crazy.

"I-I could tell," I replied,

So I can't really describe the dance but Robin did mention it is common in a wedding. Anyways Chrom and I switched dance partners a few more times, I swear I thought I saw Tharja dancing with him!

Let's see who I danced with: Frederick, he's a born gentleman, Lon'qu, he was convinced by our favorite red headed pegasus knight, Donny, even though we both stepped on each other's foot, and Gaius, for some reason he was describing his love life to me.

...

...

"W-Wait, Stahl, Sully?!" I gasped,

Yeah I did realized our two cavalry units were dancing just like the other couples. Well the dance fllor only had couples now, meanwhile Chrom is having discussions with nobles and vassals while I wander around.

"Oh hey Grim," Stahl greeted me with a smile, "Congrats!"

"Yeah kiddo congrats can't believe you and Chrom got married!" Sully grinned,

"Y-You two are married?!" I gasped at the matching rings on their respective hands.

Dammit their gloves hid their rings really well, during the war!

"Well pretty much everyone in the Shepherds knew for so long we didn't bother mentioning it," Stahl explained to me,

"That's why you see Virion not hitting on e anymore!" Sully told me,

"Why didn't I know?!" I demanded, "As your new queen I demand an answer!"

Yes first orders as queen!

"You didn't ask your highness," Sully answered,

Oh she had a good point.

...

...

...

So the reception is over and now the newlyweds, aka Chrom and I are in his new room. I mean our new room.

I was changing to my night clothes while Chrom stared at the mirror.

I felt his arms around my stomach.

"So how are you?" he asked,

"F-Fine," I blushed,

No matter where we are I couldn't help but blush from his affections. This kind of love I'm feeling feels so real!

"And how are you?" he asked my stomach as he rubbed it,

He really does want a family, does he?

"My son will be a strong one!" he talked to my belly,

"I'm pretty sure it's a girl Chrom, I'm the one holding unto her," I smiled,

"No matter, whether it be a son or daughter I knew he or she will be strong!" Chrom boasted,

Should I do it?

"Then a bet!" I grinned,

"Let me guess you bet a girl while I'm betting a boy?" he asked,

"Yup!"

"You know I still remember your other bet with a man screaming sword hand will join us?" he recalled,

Oh jeez that's a long time ago! Well I mean a few months ago!

"Oh we didn't have a due date so that's still going!" I challenged him,

Anyways Chrom simply laughed and we both snuggled in our bed,

"Grim, I love you,"

"Love you too Chrom,"

* * *

**END AN: So that's the first part of the two year peace part of the game.**

**Just some absolute fluff and love for my main couples.**

**Hope you enjoyed your day!**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Ok this was like REALLY REALLY awkward for me to right but I think it was worth it. That's why it took longer than usual? I don't even know the usual time I update! Like a couple of days but this was more than a week! Also it's shorter than the usual chapters, another apology from that.**

**Shout out to Guardian54: Dude you called this out a long time ago!**

**I hope I got you guys right in the feels! Like happy feels!**

**Just a heads up there's plenty of timeskips here!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Birth**

So living as the new queen of Ylisee is pretty interesting.

"Hello there milady!"

Everyday, I wake up with Chrom waiting for me to wake up. So is it creepy he stares at me while I'm sleeping or is cute? With a morning kiss we tend to get ready for our duties; mostly on Chrom though, I have choice to stay or go.

"Is there anything you need?"

Chrom already left for today, which leaves me at the castle to do whatever I wish.

"Mmmm I do want some bear meat," I requested,

"A-Again?!" a maid gasped, while I nodded, "B-But milady i-it's the f-fifth time you requested it, are you sure you don't want anything else?"

Luckily I could control my emotions at the first trimester! Wait a minute when do my emotions go haywire? Second? The final one?

"Well my baby inherited it from her father!" I smiled and rubbed my belly,

"Of course," the maid smiled back and left,

Ohmigods I really can't wait for baby Lucina to come out! I'm going to be a fath-I mean mother! Yeah, I'm the one carrying the baby! Yup fully adjusted on being a female, kinda.

"Oh I can't wait, we're going to have so much fun!" I giggled,

Well after having that bear meat, I spent my days talking to my stomach, sometimes with Chrom or one of the Shepherds, and reading books. I wasn't a big reader back in my old life, but here it's pretty interesting. History books about the previous Fire Emblem games, which I heard but have no clue about them and some strategy books.

"Ah milady there you are!"

"Frederick, is there something you need?" I asked,

"Milord wishes your presence at the training yard," Frederick told me, "Though you are not participating because-"

"Of the baby, I know," I finished for him, "He's always worried about us,"

"Of course milord worries for you and your child," he replied, "I do believe she will be a strong independent woman,"

Oh right, Frederick is actually on my side, in this one! The bet between Chrom and I about the baby's gender, since in these days doctors can't tell the gender. Wait a minute couldn't they use some sort of life reading magic to tell if it's a boy or girl?

"Well she's getting it from both me and Chrom!" I beamed up,

"Ah indeed," our knight agreed,

So we reached the training grounds and it seemed like Chrom, Lon'qu and Stahl were training some of the villagers. It looks like Chrom is on one of his inspiring speeches.

"Listen, each and every one of you will consider yourselves family at the end," Chrom explained,

Looks like Chrom is at the end of his speech.

"So no matter how bizarre, strange, or weird someone might be consider them your comrade, friend, siblings," he continued,

He pretty much explained how the Shepherds function!

"That is all, dismissed!" Chrom smiled,

"Yes you majesty!" all of the recruits screamed out in unison,

Did I just hear that right? That reference and that's like one of my favorite shows.

I'm so happy right now, I wanna embarrass Chrom! Payback time!

"Chrom!" I sang out my husband's name, with a smile,

"Ah Grim there you are!" he smiled back, his arms spread out begging for a hug,

I got a better plan.

I skipped towards him, passing through all the bewildered new soldiers and gave him a peck on the lips.

"G-Grim?" Chrom looked so surprised,

With a big blush I giggled and waved at the soldiers,

"Chrom I want those soldiers to pass my test!" I proclaimed,

Everyone looked at me with disbelief. What?! I'm still a tactician and this is a really good plan, I hope.

"Think of it as a post-graduation test, nothing bad if you failed but passing will help. Like extra credit!" I described to the group,

"Grim what are you plotting?" Chrom asked,

"Milady are you sure it isn't simply one of your mood swings?" Frederick questioned me,

Oh Frederick wait till you get Sumia pregnant.

"Nothing bad guys!" I answered,

"Oh gods,"

"Here we go again,"

Is it me or do the soldiers looked either motivated or scared? Must be the our country's queen is so cute kinda thing or a direct order from the queen I don't want to be charged with treason? I dunno I can't read minds.

Well the test is simple, plus it would benefit me too!

"I want you guys to hunt some bear and bring it back here!" I told them,

The soldiers all scrambled and quickly left, while Frederick volunteered to guide them to the nearby forest. Which left me and Chrom.

"Why hunt bear?" he asked me,

"Well I do have some craving for bear meat and you cook the best!" I beamed up,

That's actually true, Chrom isn't so bad at cooking but his love for bear meat just makes his so much better, even Stahl's! Arrgghh cravings, one of the couple of phases for pregnancy!

"It's for the baby is it?" he asked,

"Well our kid is taking more from your side than me right now!" I told him,

So it took the recruits like an hour since Frederick was helping them out. We had like a feast of bear meat and Chrom described how amazing it is. Some looked like they were going to throw up while others just looked even more hungry.

Me? I was just eating all the bear meat they left.

Cravings!

...

...

...

Second trimester, my belly is getting bigger but it's not that big!

Today I was just minding my own business in the royal library when I felt hands around my eyes.

"Guess who?" a hot breath blew into my ear,

"Yes Chrom?" I asked with a sigh,

It seemed like Chrom is on break from his exalt duties. Well he is the leader of the country and he can pretty much do what he wants.

"Can't I just visit my cute adorable wife?" he wondered,

"Well your wife is the same age as your younger sister and your wife is only sixteen and she's already pregnant," I chuckled,

"But you're just so cute," he held me in his arms more,

Well Chrom is doing all these compliments since I'm at the part where I get really emotional, over the slightest things. This is a good example.

"Oh Grim, I just love how you could fit in my arms!" he grinned,

Well here it goes,

"S-So if I can't fit anymore t-then..." I suddenly teared up,

Blame the mood swings!

"Y-You won't love me anymore?!" I demanded as tears fell down,

"W-What gave you that idea?" he was confused,

"W-Well since my belly would only get bigger, y-you won't be able to hold me in your arms, and I like the feeling," I muttered with a blush,

I could feel his arms rubbing and patting my belly. I never thought it would feel so good, it's like being a pet except this pet runs the place, kinda.

"Doesn't matter, I love you for who you are," he smiled, then he rubbed my belly some more, "Hey kiddo, daddy can't wait to meet you, I'm really excited!"

Oh gods, t-the feels! Must resist to c-cry!

Arghh darn it I'm in a very moody...mood.

"G-Grim w-what's wrong?" my husband was so worried about me,

"I-I'm just so glad!" I cried out,

I was crying my heart out on how I really wanted a family. Hey did you know if you are very emotional or angry, you tend to blurt out your actual feelings? Yeah I just did that and it felt good.

...

...

...

I know it's almost the end of the final trimester and walking with Lucina, in me, is pretty hard. Chrom became very alert and he catered to every need of mine.

"So I can't believe Chrom lost a bet to you!" Lissa snorted,

"I did tell him our child is going to be a girl but he was so confident it would be a boy," I responded,

So I did not know sages, clerics and that group could actually determine the gender with their magic. Don't ask me how to explain but all they do is put their hands above the stomach and some magic started to glow around them. Then they concentrate for a few minutes and then they scream out the gender. Must be some crazy light magic or something. Oh and they could only determine it at the third trimester.

"And I still can't believe you would name your kid after our mother!" Lissa pointed out,

Yup apparently the three royal siblings' mother's name is Lucina! Well the name had to come from somewhere right?

The two of us just kept on gossiping while we headed towards the delivery room.

I could really feel Lucina kicking around my stomach and does she kick like a horse! So yeah I could tell I'm going to give birth to Lucina.

Wait.

Going to give birth to a baby.

They say giving birth to a baby is as painful as getting kicked in the you know what parts for males. However going into labor and giving birth will last for hours while the other is only for a few minutes!

Oh gods!

In my old life I didn't get kicked but playing games involving spots, I somehow am a magnet for the ball and it would go directly to me you know what parts. Well I have something else now and...

I'll stop!

Anyways, pain is gonna be really bad and it's going to be really long!

"Grim what's wrong?" wondered our blonde princess,

"I-I'm just really nervous," I admitted,

The walk was in peaceful silence but that silence is getting into my head. Oh man I shouldn't be thinking like this! It's not good for the baby!

"Grim thank you," Lissa suddenly told me,

"What for?" I asked,

"Well you are naming my niece after my mother and I never knew her," she sighed,

Oh right, Chrom did tell me giving birth to Lissa was the thing that got their mother killed. I'm glad Chrom and Emmeryn don't hold a grudge against Lissa for that. Oh and Chrom told me their mother's name is Lucina.

"Well I think Lucina is such a beautiful name," I smiled,

Then I felt it...

...

"Lissa?"

"Yes sister in law?"

"My water broke,"

...

...

3...

2...

1...

"Oh gods what do we do?!"

Yeah that's Lissa's response to that. She starts to panic and run around me while I could feel Lucina moving a lot.

"Lis," I groaned,

"Omigods what should I do?!"

She's still panicking?!

"Lissa!" I screamed despite the pain,

So she finally calmed down but she looks so shaken.

"I-I gotta bring you to the delivery room! Yeah!" Lissa told herself while I nodded still in pain

...

...

...

So much pain!

Ow.

Ouch.

Oh man is this why people say I rather die? This pain is so unbearable!

"Grim, look at me you'll be fine!" Chrom shouted,

"Thanks Chrom I'm deaf I need you to shout right next to me!" I cried out,

Yeah once Lissa brought me over, she decided to get Chrom.

So laying on a bathtub with little water and my robes are wet, yup this is old school birth. I meant older methods of giving birth, you know baby would go into the warm water to wash away the blood and all that.

Blood?! In me?! Oh gods!

Pain!

"Honey you're not the one giving birth shut up!" I snarled,

Chrom stayed quiet while he had to endure my screams. The clerics are treating me with healing magic to ease the pain around me, especially my lower parts.

"Milady you can do it!" one of them cheered,

"Grim, my dear, you have handled much worse circumstances than this!" Maribelle was the one going to deliver Lucina,

"Well if it involves me feeling a lot of pain then I'm not ready!" I shouted back.

Ouch.

"Well there was the time at the forest," Chrom muttered to himself but I heard it,

"I heard that!"

...

...

I dunno how long I've been in the bath tub but it seems the clerics have blankets and robes ready.

I-Is it finally time?

"Grim you must push as best you can!" Maribelle instructed,

P-Push?! Like forcing yourself to pee? Except it's not water it's a living creature that's the size of a watermelon! Except the watermelon has arms and legs!

"Chrom we're never going to have another baby!" I screamed and pushed at the same time,

"W-What?!" a baffled Chrom reacted,

Oh gods I could feel Lucina squirming all inside of me!

"The head is out Grim!" Maribelle told me,

I can already hear Lucina's cries and man does she have strong lungs. Then I heard a strong thud and Chrom's hand is no longer holding mine.

"W-What happened?" I asked,

"No worries dear, you can do it! Push the rest out!" Maribelle reassured me,

Did Chrom faint? He can deal with psycho mages, undead soldiers, and even an insane king but not a childbirth?! Well I did too since I was so nervous but it's now done.

"Waaaahhh!"

I feel so dizzy suddenly, but my lower part felt liberated.

"Such a beautiful girl, Grim!" Maribelle smiled as she bundled baby Lucina into a blanket, 'Here!"

"Hey Lucina," I stared at the child I gave birth,

Holy crap I am a mother! Her father is here and she's got aunts and uncles and honorary family members too!

"T-That's our child?" Chrom woke up,

"Y-Yes!" I smiled and felt Chrom's lips on my forehead,

"She beautiful just like her mother," he stared at her as well,

...

...

I don't know how long Chrom and I stared at out baby girl but we both realized where we are at the moment.

"Milord please allow Grim to have plenty of rest I would recommend a few days," Maribelle approached the new family, aka us.

"Of course," he nodded.

I heard all that but I just can't help but stare at my-our newborn child! I just want her to know I'm here for her, even if she does grow up.

"Don't worry child, mother is here,"

* * *

**END AN: You want to know how I got through this? I played Sims 3 and made Olivia, Cherche, Cordelia and Tharja live in one household and hilarity insures! Tharja is a fortune teller but she tends to curse the neighbors, Olivia is trying to be a singer but her shyness gets in the way, Cherche and Cordelia compete around the household and such. XD**

**So that's what I've been doing and real life getting to me. You know Philippines? I'm filipino and yeah...**

**Let's leave it at that. Nothing majorly bad happened but it was kinda bad.**

**Meh.**

**Enjoy your day.**


End file.
